Spirited Together
by Becca Days
Summary: Chihiro has moved to a new place. This fourteen year old girl has found herself getting into lots of trouble in the spirit world. Haku has watched over her, making sure she is okay, keeping her secret to himself. He finds new emotions he has never felt before. Could it be her? Can the two must work together to stop Yubaaba and her cruel acts?
1. The Meeting

"Chihiro, we're almost there."

She was loaded in the back seat with several boxes and bags filled with her family's necessities. She held a bouquet of pink flowers close to her along with a small card written out to her from a class mate before she moved. She let out a sigh and looked up into the trees looking at being shaken by the wing. The gentleness if the leaves falling down from the tree tops being carried across the sky by the wind; landing peacefully in the river floating calmly as it drifted away our of her vision. She held the flowers close to her flowers close to her crushing them a bit. She looked down at them trying to fix the flowers she had crushed, her mother did tell not to smother them.

She looked beyond the trees the trees to find a young male about 14, her age, with black hair and soft brown eyes. He smiled and waved at her. She couldn't help but smile back at his kindness. She assumed that he was aware of a new family moving onto his street, maybe he was a neighbor of hers. She turned her attention to the front of the car which had stopped.

"Honey? I think we're lost..." her mother said nudging him in the shoulder.

"No we're not." he said pointing to a small house located on top of a hill, "There it is there, on top of the hill. The blue one right there." He started the car and driving forward. The road began to grow bumpy and narrow. Chihiro held on for dear life feeling like the car was going to tip over or crash. The road finally started to flatten out and they were on a grass road. They had parked out front of the house just taking in the scenery and the veiw that they would get each day from the house.

It didn't take them long to relocate the boxes and bags from the car to their new house. It took them about fifteen to twenty minutes to unpack everything. Her mother looked around and at the back yard and signalled her father over. Soon after; Chihiro found her parents about to take a walk on a small dirt path. She stayed behind them since she was such a slow walker but she took that to her advantage. She took that time to feel the cool wind press against her face. As she walked she saw small shrines under trees. She had always admired the spirits. They always enchanted her making her mind work in so many different ways. It always amazed her that the spirits could take the forms of humans. She walked past an opening to see a large stone statue which had a large grim look on it's face which looked familiar to her.

They had made it to a small narrow tunnel in which her parents had already entered. She saw something mounted in front of it. _'A statue' _ she thought to herself, _' just like the one from before...'_ she examined it for a bit until running off into the tunnel. There was a strange feeling she got when she entered, an erie breeze swept across her cheeks as she felt the presence of someone watching her. She continuously would look back behind her but no one was to be found. As she made to the end the breezed got calmer more sooth as she started calming down. There before her were fields of the greenest grass she had ever seen. It felt like velvet against her bare legs. Again she felt the urge to look behind her but again, nothing, nothing but rumbling.

"Honey.. Do you hear that?" her mother asked her father.

"It's a train!" Chihiro exclaimed looking around for tracks.

"We must be near a station." her mother said.

"Come on, let's go check it out." her father said continuing to walk into the tall grass.

There more stone statues were to be found but they were different than the other two. They looked more peaceful than the others did. There old abandoned buildings still stood tall. Stone exterior was starting to rust and grow old. She soon found a small dirt path leading up to what seemed to be a town on a small hill. She stood there as her parents took the lead again. She still felt as if someone was watching her. Again the wind struck almost carrying her off of her feet as she took off running to catch up to her parents. She could have sworn that the building was moaning.

Her mother was too busy speaking to her father about picnics and her father found a slow moving river that was aligned by rocks. She quaintly hopped cross them the tips of her raggedy yellow sneakers occasionally touching the water.

"Hey, do you smell that?" her father announced taking a few steps up the old steps to the stone path, " maybe it's still in business. Come on!" her father yelled as her parents took off. She slowly made her way up the stairs then took off to run with them trying her best not to lose them. There were buildings of so many different colours. An array of pinks, blues, greens and all others. They looked run down their paint peeling, but on the inside they looked like they were taken care of regularly. Strange thing was, was that there wasn't a sign of anyone there.

Her father kept running until her came to a two way path. Left or Right. He stood in the middle of the intersection smelling his way. He pointed to the left, grunted, and took off running once again. They came to an array of restaurants which she found strange. She kept walking along with her parents until her father stopped looking at all the fresh food that had been made. Her parents eyes widened.

"Hello?" Her mother called out, " Well I suppose that we can leave the bill here for when they get back."

Chihiro had a bad feeling about it. It made her stomach turn each time her one of her parents picked up a food item and ate it. A shiver ran down her spine, " I don;t think we should be eating that..." she mumbled.

"Relax, it's just food, come and eat Chihiro." her father said as he downed the food on his plate down his throat like there was no tomorrow.

She looked at them un-easy, her toes curled up as she walked away prepared to explore the rest of the town. She felt disgusted watching and listening to her parents eating, they were like pigs. They didn't stop for anything, they just kept at it eating and eating! Snorting and chewing loudly she had never seen her parents like that. She walked up the sun dried red stone path that lead up to stairs, which directed her to another shrine, larger than the other she's seen. She looked up at it for a moment when something else caught her eye.

It was a much larger building that looked well taken care of, it was a bath house. She walked up the path which lead to a wide wooden bridge with red painted railings. The wind raddled the window pains. Everything about this building looked like people were working there all the time, but again; no one was to be found or at least suspected. A small water fall came down from the rocks attached to it. As the water his the source steam arose from it. It both looked and sounded so... relaxing.

She stood at the start of the bridge taking in the sight as she started to move forward with the intention to go into the bath house. Before that she looked under the bridge where she saw the train coming out of a tunnel and through the next. She smiled in delight happy to see that she had found the train. The roof top was red and the body yellow, under each window there was an orange panel which made the train stand out. She ran to the other side to see if she could get a better look. She stood on the railings looking over. She again felt a presence she looked to her left to find a boy about her age, he looked familiar to her but she couldn't put a finger on it. He gasped as she looked at him and he took steps towards her before she could say anything she was stopped.

"You shouldn't be here." he said clenching his fists continuing to walk towards her, "Get out of here now!" he de anded raising his voice at her. His face looked at her in fear, but where did she know him from. She tried examining him just a bit longer but she knew she couldn't. She knew she had to get her parents out of there and to leave while they still had the chance, "It's almost night! Leave before it gets dark!"

"What?" she asked confused. e pointed back to where she had come from.

The boy looked around them at the buildings as the lights began to light up, " their lighting the lamps... Leave now! I can hold them off for only a bit!" he yelled again. HE turned back to her and ran pushing her in front of him, " Get out of here and get across the river by night fall!" he yelled again turning his back to her he blew from his fingers a white dust as she began to run. She kept running not looking she knew that they would get in trouble. She ran down the path passing the shrine and down the steps. She watched as the lights around her light up. She looked around seeing shadows arise from the streets. She didn't know what was happening, she looked frantically for the restaurant her parents were in. She finally came to it. Most of the food was gone. She went off to the side of it where she remembered seeing her parents eating. In there place were two pigs eating everything in their path.

She let out a scream, "Mom! Dad!" she yelled, they ignored her. At this point she was too frightened to move but the sight of the shadows made her. She kept running, the shadows were every where. Up rising from the streets, appearing in the restaurants. She kept running tears welling up in her eyes as she tried dodging the path of the shadows. At moments she would find herself running through one. She yelped almost running into one her third time. she continued running down the stairs and along the path in which they had came from. She ran down another set of steps in which her and her family had came from when they had crossed the river.

Note caring if she got wet her intention was to just get across it. As she ran through she found the water getting deeper with no ricks or end to guide her. She looked beyond the water, "Wha-.. An ocean!" she yelped running back out of it and falling onto the steps scared for her life. Being overwhelmed she let tears escape her eyes landing down into her knees which were pressed up against her chest, "I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming..." she whispered to herself looking back up at the water finding a small boat coming up onto the shore. She looked down at herself, startled at the sight that she was disappearing into thin air. She held her arm over her eyes seeing right through it.

The boat docked letting down a wooden platform, she couldn't help but gaze at it, the colours were illuminating. The doors on the ship opened as she saw dozens of masks floating in thin air. She was shaking as they masks mad it onto the platform, they had suddenly had bodies appear! She backed away in fear her eyes still full of tears. She ran behind a building to a patch of grass and trembled scarcely.

He came up the hill running after her looking around for where she went. There he could see her disappearing sitting on the hill side with her face in her knees. he slowly walked up to her, sitting beside her. He placed each of his hands on her shoulders and looked over her with concern. She could feel his touch it was so warm and kind. She slowly moved her head up to look at him. It was the boy from the bridge that she had seen before. He left of a soft smile. She knew that smile.

"You.. You're the boy that waved at me... Aren't you?" she asked.

He ignored her question and looked her dead in the eyes. His gaze warming, even if it was meant to be threatening, she couldn't take it that way, " Don't be afraid. I just want to help." he said reaching into his pocket pulling out a small red berry, "Eat this. It will help you to not disappear." he said. Chihiro took the berry and placed it in her mouth chewing slowly then swallowing. She looked down at her self to realise that she had changed. She could no longer see through herself.

She leaned over and gave him a hug, " Thank you..." she whispered.

A feeling he had never had before rushed across his cheeks as he pushed her away after a moment of her hugging him. He stood up, "Now, come with me." he said pulling her up grabbing her hand. It was warm. Welcoming. He heard something flying over head and pushed her against the wall leaning against her. Chihiro held her breath still shaking as he looked up at the sky to see what seemed to be a crow with the head of an old woman.

"That bird is looking for you, we've got to get you out of here." he said trying to pull her along with him.

"I can't.. I-..I'm stuck!" she struggled to move her feet from he ground.

"Calm down and take a deep breath." he said, and she listened as he bent down placing a hand on her foot, "In the name of the wind and water with in us, unbind her." he said again pulling her along with him. They ran so fast together, it felt as if they were flying. He grasped her hand tightly and moved swiftly through the crowds. They ran down an alley way about to run into an old shack as he moved his hand across his body and the door was pushed open. He took her inside taking her down a flight of stairs; passing through what seemed to be a meat locker. There were enormous fish laying on the floor, some hanging from the ceiling that had already been slaughtered, other had knives going through them. Soon they mad their way into yet another storage room, but it was a freezer. There hung carcass' of the slaughtered animals frozen until they were blue. After she found them running through a room of pigs. Dozens and Dozens of plump pigs jammed together. She kept hoping to herself that her parents weren't in there. She looked at each one of them eating their grain, some looking up and watching her running with him.

They made their way out of the barn and to that bath house. Two frogs stood at the beginning of the bridge only saying "Welcome, Welcome," to the people, or spirits that crossed it.

"You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge, understand?" he said looking over with her, " I can't risk them seeing you." She nodded listening to his command, "I'll tell you when. Even the tiniest breath will break the spell then; everyone will see you." he finished. She held onto his arm tightly. Again the feeling went across his cheeks, he couldn't define it or let alone know how to control it. He didn't even know what this feeling was, it made his cheeks tingle. he clenched his cheeks trying to make it go away, "Just calm down, it'll be okay." he paused, "Now.." as he walked past the two frogs, "I'm back from my mission." he said and that was all as he made his way over the bridge, "We're almost there..." he whispered to her.

"Welcome back Master Haku." one said.

She could fee herself starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen. Even though she had taken a deep breath when he had said she still felt light headed. She placed a hand over her mouth. They were almost there, she could see it only a few steps. Until a smaller frog came up and hopped in his face startling her making her gasp.

"Damn it.." he thought as the others around them yelled 'Human!' They flew. She was lifted off the ground and only inches above it as he avoided the people around them. He took her behind a secret door leading to a garden as he hid her in it.

"I'm sorry i-" she tried but was interrupted.

"It's okay." he said looking at her with a warm smile, "and yes, Chihiro, I am the same boy that you saw in the car."

"How.. How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I knew you when you were very little." he replied, " but you have to do as I say. You can not stay here. They'll find you, I'll create a distraction while you escape." He said.

She grabbed onto his shirt, "No please, don't leave me here!"

"You'll be okay," he said removing her hands, " When everything settles down you are to go out that gate and down the stairs. There; you will find the boiler room, you will ask Kamajii for a job. No matter how many times he says no you insist it until you can get one do you understand?" he said. She swallowed and nodded, for once the fourteen year old was scared of the spirits she had always admired, "You'll be okay," he said running off out into the commotion.

**_Thank you all for reading! I am absolutely in love with the works of Hayai Miyazaki. If you like it please review it would mean so much to get some feed back!  
_**_**Becca.**_


	2. Yelling

She sat in the back garden with her knees up to her chest as she waited for everyone to settle down like the boy said. She got up slowly and ran to the back gate. She peaked it open looking to the other side where she found herself on a platform leading off to several other steep steps. She could barley see the bottom. It was just steps beyond what she could see. Each step between the gap was about her waist length. She took a deep breath making her way slowly down each step carefully and with out a sound. It was her fifth step she sat on it letting her legs dangle down from it as her toes touched it slightly. She shifter her weight to the sixth step as it snapped sending the girl flying down the stairs running barley touching the ground being carried by even the slightest wind movement. She screamed as she lost control of herself running down the stairs seeing a landing, but because she was unable to stop she flew into the wall. Plastered there for a while she moved away from it. There was a small window above her with a frog looking outside of it smoking. She held her breath as she quickly and quietly made her way behind the wall and to the next flight of steps.

She could see the boiler room now it wasn't all that far, just a matter of twenty or so steps. She swiftly ran down them and stood in front of the boiler room door. She placed a hand on the door handle pushing it open as the rust creaked against the hard stone floor. There was a walk way lined with metal pipes; some bursting out hot air and water steam which made the walk unbearably hot. Some water from the pipes and leaked onto the floor causing her to slip a few times on her slow walks in. All she could think about was Haku, not only did she know him from before when she was in the car, but also, when she was younger. It was impossible, he looked the same age as her. Maybe they met when they were kids and she didn't remember, there's no use in asking her parents since they're pigs, but if they weren't they'd know for sure.

Chihiro peaked her head in the door. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she leaned to one side a bit. She saw an old man with a large brown moustache that covered his mouth and chin. He sat at a large desk or table with many levers attached to to the the sides of it and a large kettle in the back of it. He seemed to be turning a large lever in a constant circle while looking through a news paper when... She stood paralyzed looking at the man who had grown another arm that was reaching back behind him to grab the kettle, it was held to his mouth to take a sip. Chihiro went back behind the wall pressed up against it talking to herself, '_it's for Haku, do what he says, it will be best this way...' _she kept telling herself. As she peaked back around the corner she say one of his arms straightened out with a finger pointed towards her. _'How long has he known I was here?'_ she asked herself.

"You. Come here." he said with out passing a glance her way, "Haven't your parents ever told you not to sneak around places you're not familiar with?" he asked, still not looking over at her. As she walked in she yelped seeing spider like things crawling around in a dig-out in the floor. She yelped jumping across it, "Don't worry they're my Susuwatari. They carry the coal to the incinerator." He explained, "Now what is it that you want?"

She took a deep breath as she looked at him, "I want a job, please sir, I need a job. I want one. I won't complain I won't be lazy, i'll even do the hard work that the Susuwatari won't or can't." she exclaimed squeezing her eyes shut, "Please sir!" she yelled.**  
**

"I have all the help I need right here, I'm sorry, but i don't need you." he said. She knew she couldn't change his mind. She began to walk out when she saw one of the creatures escape from the hole in the wall carrying a lump of coal on it's back. She watched it carefully soon seeing that it was crushed under it. She couldn't help but but snicker as she saw it's legs struggling beneath it. She walked over smiling as she picked up the heavy chink of coal and followed the others to the drop off. She could feel the fire against her face, her eyes watered and her face felt like it was disintegrating as she threw it into the fire. She walked back about to leave when the Susuwatari crowded her dropping the coal on themselves purposely to make her do the dirty work.

"Hey! Get back to work," Kamajii snapped, "Listen, human, you can't do their work or the spell will break!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured bowing to him.

Right then a board door opened. A woman looking in her early twenties came in the room wearing a pink top and bottoms and a white apron," Supper time. Are you guys fighting again?" she laughed walking over to him as he grabbed the bowl of soup, " Where's the other one? I keep telling you to leave it out." she said as he handed her the bowl. She took it out of his hand and placed it on her tray. She grabbed a bag of grain and leaned over the dug-out floor tossing it on the ground to the Susuwatari. She smiled as she looked over at Chihiro. When she caught sight of her the smile slowly disappeared, "Who are you?" she snapped.

"The girl says she wants a job." Kamajii replied for Chihiro.

"You, you're the human everyone's looking for aren't you!" she yelled.

"Take her to Yubaaba. I think she can handle it." Kamajii said.

"No way am I risking my life for a human's!" she snapped.

"I'll give you a roasted newt." he offered. She let out a sigh taking it, "Thank you, Rin."

"What ever.. Come on kid.." she said walking out of the room. She stopped and looked back at her, "Can't you even manage a "Yes ma'am or a-a thank you?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Chihiro stuttered as she followed.

"How old are you anyway?" Rin asked.

"14, ma'am." she replied.

Rin nodded as she continued walking through a storage room, " We have to go all the way to the top floor so you better stay close, stay quiet and don't look at anyone." she said walking ahead of her.

Chihiro nodded, "Yes ma'am." They came to an open area where she could see the top floor and two elevators, one going up the other down. She looked over at Rin who had already boarded an elevator.

"Come on, Kid!" she yelled, holding open the door until she got in. They were the only ones in there. The elevator was made from wood, although it seemed very stable at the same time the creaking sound it made, made it seem like it could fall apart right beneath them. She hid behind Rin as they passed by many floors. They finally made it to the highest floor that the elevator would take them. She and Rin made their way through the back of the kitchen and into another elevator. She looked out the side of it seeing her friend.

"Ha-.." she called out but only received a glare. She stood there looking down at the floor backing behind Rin.

The elevator began to move up, "We're half way there, just stay close." she said looking back at her.

"Yes ma'am." Chihiro replied.

"Here we are." she said aas the elevator began to stop. Rin was about to walk out when she saw someone and smiled bigly, "The Radish Spirit, I'm sorry sir but this is as far as the elevator goes!" she kept the smile plastered onto her face. Chihiro stayed even closer behind her holding onto her shirt. They slowly left the elevator Chihiro followed behind running to catch up to her. The Radish spirit kept following them. His feet squeaked against the floor with every step he took.

"Rin, he's following us." she whispered.

"Just ignore him, do't look at him." she replied. They made it to the third elevator and Rin pressed the button waiting for the elevator to arrive.

Chihiro's breath shortened as the foot steps got closer and she could hear the spirit breathing heavily as the foot steps stopped. Rin waited calmly while Chihiro pushed her way between Rin and the elevator door ready to run in so he spirits wouldn't see her. The floor seemed to crawling with spirits and frogs as well as women wearing the same ensemble as Rin. The elevator opened, right as Chihiro went to walk in she saw three spirits being guided by a light green coloured frog.

"Right this way please." the frog said, leading the spirits out of the elevator. He stopped looking back, "Rin?"

"Ugh, whaatt?" she groaned turnign back. Chihiro and the Radish spirit had already gotten in the elevator.

"What's that smell?" he asked smelling around her, "It smells like human!" he yelled.

"You're kidding?" she asked.

"Where is it, Rin? I know you're hiding something." he said. Meanwhile; Chihiro was being squished up against the wall by the spirit, "Pull the lever to go up!" Rin shouted. Chihiro reached through the fat she was stuck in and grabbed the lever pulling it down then trying to pull her self out of the Radish Spirit's body.

"What is it, Rin tell me." he pleaded.

"Oh, you must be smelling this." she pulled out the roasted newt and dangled it in front of his face.

He looked at it in awe, "OH! Gimme Gimme Gimme!" he yelled reaching up and grabbing for the newt.

"Nope!" she snickered stuffing it in her mouth eating it in front of him the frog whinned and walked away as Rin watched the elevator go up, "Good luck, kid." she murmured to herself.

She reached her floor and the doors opened and she walked out. She stood in front of the door way and bowed to the Radish Spirit. The spirit waved back and she was left alone in the hall way. Once again she was alone in a hall she shouldn't be in. She swallowed hard shaking slightly. The hall was dark and the walls had flowers engraved into them. Chihiro looked to her right revealing two red doors. As she reached the doors the hall started to light up from the over head lights above each door. She walked up the three white marble steps that lead up to the doors. Chihiro leaned up against the door taking in a breath and exhaling regaining part of her composure. She looked up and in between the two doors was a carving of a large crow with a symbol on it. She pulled down on her green striped shirt and pushed up her sleeves. She was about to grab the handle when the door knocker began to yell at her.

"You're just going to walk in you piece of scum!" it yelled. She yelped falling back down the stairs, "You come over here and knock on this door do you understand me?" she yelled again. Chihiro quickly got up ignoring the knocker and knocked on the door very loud. As she knocked the doors flung open as well as three other ones in front of her.

"Well, well, well, come in." a woman said from the back of the farthest room. Chihiro began to walk in, she didn't notice Haku against the wall near the first door.

'Damn_ it, Chihiro... What are you doing?" _He thought to himself swiftly leaving the room.

"You must be the human I keep hearing about am I right?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, ma'am.." Chihiro said walking into the back room revealing an elderly seeming woman with a wrinkled face and large nose. Her hair grey and up in a bun held in with chop-sticks. Her eye make up a deep blue and what seemed to be a mole was located in the middle of her fore-head. Her nails long and red like a witch and she wore a dark blue and black dress. As Chihiro entered the room she say three green heads bouncing around her. Her eyes widened as she got up trying to keep composure. The woman was filling out paper work at her desk staying quiet not saying a word to the fourteen year old.

"E-Excuse me." Chihiro murmured, " I was wondering if you could give me a job." she asked.

The woman stopped writing and looked up at her. Her big gold earings hung down from her ears, they seemed to be the size of the palm of her hand, "You what?"

"I'll take any job even if it is the dirty work, i'll do it I promise!"

The woman swiped her hand across the air zipping Chihiro's mouth closed and laughed. Chihiro felt her mouth trying to pry it open with her hands, " I do not wish to hear a stupid request. You're just a weak human." she stated, " And this is no place for humans." she added sticking a cigarette in her mouth lighting it. She blew the smoke out of her nose and if spread across the room, "You've gotten pretty far, and I suspect you didn't do it alone. Let's thank who helped you." She unzipped her mouth, "tell me."

"Please give me a job please!" she begged as a voice entered her head, '_Yell, be as loud as you can until the witch gives in' _"give me a job! That's all I want." '_yell' _"give me a job or- or."

"Or what?" she laughed.

"Or i'll scream." she said.

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't!" Chihiro took a deep breath and the woman sipped her mouth shut, "Okay okay! I will get you a job." She spoke into a loud speaker, "Haku, my office, now!' she yelled ending it. Her insides welling with excitement to see him, she had never been so exited. Minutes had passed and finally Haku arrived.

"Yes, Yubaaba." he said bowing to her.

"Find this girl a job. Make it quick." Yubaaba said, "But first, your contract." she said sending a pen and paper to Chihiro, "Just write your name." she added and Chihiro did so sending the paper back," Chihiro, what a pretty name." she said absorbing the writing, "It's mine now, and your new name is Sen." her pupils became dilated as she bowed to Yubaaba.

Haku bowed and lead her out of he room and to the hall waiting for the elevator. Haku looked at her she seemed upset, he looked down then back up at her bringing her into a warm embrace, "I'm so glad you're safe." Sen berried her head in his shoulder as he pushed away gently, he had finally or seemingly begin to lose control of this "Feeling" more often, in fact it was every time he thought of her. "Sen you must address me as Master Haku now." he said getting into the elevator with Sen.

**Hi all! Thank you for my feedback! I love all the positive stuff! Review please!  
****Becca XXX**


	3. Reflection

She stood there beside him scared wondering where she would go, who she would work with. She thought if she was lucky she'd be with Haku, unfortunately something told her that she wouldn't. The elevator finally stopped, it had taken her to a floor filled with spirits. They were every where. She was beginning to get used to them finally, there was no more tension that held her back when she was around her. Although; the frogs still scared her stiff. She had always hated frogs even as a girl, just the way they looked made her queasy, now they were walking and talking? she didn't think she could handle it, she wanted to avoid them at all costs. Her and Haku walked up to the main desk at the entrance to the bath house where someone who had looked frog like yet human like was handing out bath tokens and greeting the spirits. Sen grabbed the back of his shirt staying close, she could feel a hand reach around her mid back the hand stayed there for a while. She knew it was Haku, it had to be, a tingling sensation crawled up to her cheeks sending shivers down her spine. His hands were so cold, but for some reason they felt nice, they calmed her. She stood behind Haku when she felt a tap on her shoulder. The hand she knew was not Haku's, it felt different. Scared straight, she turned to see a spirit with the same mask as the ones she saw come off the boat, she had heard they were called Kasuga-Sama, bowed to her whispering thanks. She turned back to face Haku smiling as she pressed her head back to his back she stood confused thinking that they had the wrong person, but she took it. She liked seeing the fact that spirits respected her.

Haku turned to her and watched the site. He was pleased to see that the noble spirits had recognized her for not just having the smell of a human. She felt her body pressed against him. That feeling again, it was back. What was it? He rubbed a hand over his face, it felt warm and numb. he ignored it. Haku turned back to the person at the desk and restarted the conversation, "Now, she already has a contract with Yubaaba, just give her a job." he demanded.

"I'm not taking a human to work in here master Haku, she'll stink up thee place, besides there's no jobs left." he replied.

"If she doesn't do her job, you can roast her, boil her, do what ever you want just give her a job." he added, "Now get back to work.. Where is Lin?" he called out. He looked around and turned to her grasping her hand lightly as he turned to her, "You'll be fine trust me. It's going to be okay, I'll see you soon." he said as he let go of her hand. That feeling again, what was it? Why hasn't he felt it before, why was it only about her? Was it a feeling of friendship? No that's stupid it was something more complicated then that, he couldn't quite understand it.

"What do you want?" Lin said walking up to the two eyeing Haku meanly as Sen hid behind him, "Don't you dump her on me." she snapped rolling her eyes.

"You _said_ you wanted an a assistant." he replied grinning cheekily.

" Yeah, put the human with Lin!" the two laughed.

"Sen, get going." He said acting the part in front of the two. She ran over to Lin and walked behind her through the crowd, "Come on, kid." She said as Sen looked back at Haku as he walked away. She turned walking out onto a balcony and stopped, "Gosh, you're such a dope! You had me really worried!" she said hugging the girl.

"What?" she said confused.

"It's just a part I have to play, kid, don't worry." she said continuing to walk on.

Sen walked along the railing looking over the water, it was so clear, you could see right through it. She had never seen a body of water so beautiful. She followed Lin into a cabin with two other females who were sleeping. Lin looked for the right size uniform for her.

"Hey kid, do you mind going down to the kitchen and getting us some food?" she asked.

Sen smiled walking out of the room and ran to the kitchen. She stepped onto the elevator with her hands behind her back as she walked out into the kitchen, "Excuse me..." she said out to the frogs who were working in there, "Hey!" she yelled out catching everyone's attention, "I need food for Lin and I." She said as she felt something enter her hand. She didn't move her hands out from behind her back. The texture was paper it was folded in half as she clenched her fist tight. The frogs knew that if they didn't Lin was sure to come down there as well as Master Haku. They handed her two dumplings as she made her way out of the kitchen and back to the elevator. She placed the two bowls containing the dumplings on the ground as she opened the paper reading it to herself.

_"The bridge, tonight." _

That was all it read, nothing else. She knew it was from Haku, who else was it from? She knew no one else there besides Lin and Kamaji but they were both preoccupied with other things to do. She picked up the dumplings stuffing the paper in her pocket. As the elevator landed she got out swiftly running to the door where Lin held up her uniform. She traded her the food for her clothes cleaning herself out she went outside joining Lin and sat down hanging her feet over the edge. She grabbed a dumpling taking a small bite of it.

"Lin?" she asked not looking at her but rather looking down at the water.

"Yeah? What's wrong kid?" she asked taking as big a bite as she could looking over at the girl.

"What do you know about Haku?" she asked finally looking over at the woman.

She paused eating her food giving the girl a puzzled expression. Almost disgusted that Sen had even asked her the question, "Why do _you _care about Haku?" she asked taking another gouging bite of her dumpling.

Sen looked back down at the water and sighed gazing at the moon's reflection as it hit her eyes sparkling rebounding off, "I was just wondering..." she replied taking a small bite of her dumpling.

"He's no good. He lies. People say that he does all of Yubaaba's dirty work." she stated looking over at the girl. Her hair swayed to her right shoulder as the wind blew, she looked down at the water many feet blow her as she kicked her feet back and forth, "Oh my god..." Lin snickered. Sen looked over at her confused chewing slowly on the bite she had taken and swallowing, "You've got a _thing _for Haku!" she said excitedly.

She almost choked on chewed food. Was that even possible? It had to have been because it happened. She swallowed coughing harshly, 'Wha-What?" she took a breath, "I do not, he's just a friend!" she yelled back getting defensive.

"Sen's got a thing for Dragon Boy!" she laughed falling back onto her back on the ground laughing hard. Sen leaned over to her and punched her in the arm roughly, "Relax I'm joking!" she squealed sitting up leaning over the edge.

"You called him... Dragon Boy?" she asked confused, "Why?" she added moving her hair out of her face refusing to look over at Lin.

"No reason. It's just always been my nickname for him. It's getting late, we'd best be off to sleep." she said yawning as she got up and walked towards the door as she looked ack at the teen who sat there leaning over the edge being held back by the railing, "If you're going to stay out, I'll leave the door unlocked for you." Lin said closing the door laving it cracked open. She could see Sen's shadow out side through the paper covering the door. Sen placed her food down in the bowl as she looked out at the moon. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper she had received. The paper had gotten crinkled and torn she read it again to herself. She still remembered how to get out of the building and to the door. She could just go through the boiler room, this way she wasn't going to be caught by a frog or worse Yubaaba. She left the bowl as she got up and ran towards the steps. Lin could see her shadow through the door and she laughed quietly making sure the other women wouldn't hear her, "She is so falling for Haku." she whispered to herself falling asleep.

_**This chapter's 450 words short then what I aim for in a chapter... I'll make it up to you guys next chapter! I promise! Review please!  
**__**Becca XXX**_


	4. Playing With Hearts

She ran to the small door that would soon lead to the boiler room. She held the paper close to her not helping but smiling the hole way there. The placed her hand on the metal handle slowly turning it as the door creaked open. She peaked her head in looking around. She could see the Kamajii asleep at his desk, she looked around for the Susuwatari but none were to be found. She reached a leg out of the door placing her foot firmly and quietly. Sen looked around again with every slightest movement she made. She soon made it out of the door. She shut it softy but not all the way, not wanting the lock of the handle to wake anyone. She made her way across the dug out in the floor tip toeing across it. She let out a deep breath that she was holding in as she crossed. She made her way to the hall way, she stood close to the pipes quickly moving to the door as a blast of hot steam hit the side of her face. It stung for a bit she had no time to sulk about it, she had to meet Haku. Even though the note never said it was from him, she knew it was. She ran on her toes to the door pressing her body against it as she opened it. She walked out into the night as a soft breeze hit her burns she never realised. She closed the door looking up at the moon, she never felt so... What were the words... At home.

She ran up the steps, it took a shorter amount of time then it had taken her before to get down them. She began going up them so fast that she was using her hands to push her up them as well as her feet. Her energy was endless. Just knowing the fact that there's a chance she could see Haku. She made it to the platform where the gate was wide open and a note was tapped to it. She walked up to it slowly and placed a hand on it. It felt like the same paper she had received before. Exited, she ripped it from the fence and opened it.

_"You're so close, keep going."_

It made her smile. She held it close to her as she walked through the gate making her way through the small garden where he had left her the day before to find Kamajii. She ran to the bridge and stood stiff as she saw a spirit with a white mask and a black cape. She walked past it bowing to it as she ran off. She reached the other side of the bridge and looked back. The spirit was gone. She ignored it thinking it went into the bath house. Sen looked around for her friend, "Haku!" she shouted in a whisper.

He could hear her voice he smiled as it was carried along the wind, but this wasn't for fun. It was for her, she needed to see her parents. It broke him knowing how upset she would be just seeing them. How scared she would be. It was the spirit world that did it. What if she blamed him. He would never forgive himself. He couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at him it sunk his heart. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You're late."

Sen leapt into the air startled by him as she took a deep breath refraining from screaming, "I hate you!" she said with a smile. Haku's smile slowly disappeared at hearing that. What was she mad at him for? Did he scare her too much? He never meant for her to be mad. Sen looked over at him, he seemed so upset, she'd never seen him like that, "Are you okay..?" she asked taking a few steps closer to him with a concerned look on her face.

He kicked the gravel around his feet, "... You said you hated me..." he said glancing up at her then back down at the ground.

She realised what she had said, he must have taken it the wrong way. She took a few more steps closer to him embracing him tightly, "Haku, I was only kidding. I could never hate you. Even if I tried." she whispered in his ear.

He pushed away from her with a smile as he took the time to really look at her face he realised the one side was burnt, badly, "Sen... What happened?" he asked reaching a hand to her face feeling her burnt skin.

"Oh, is it that bad?' she asked trying to look over at her left side of her face, "I got caught up in hot steam coming from a pipe down in the boiler room.." she replied, "I didn't think it was that bad, it went numb after a bit." she added.

He got close to her making a blush crawl across her face as well as his. That _feeling _was back. He looked over at her burns and kissed her cheek lightly. She stopped breathing, looking straight forward not even sharing a glance with him. Her cheek began to sting as he pulled away, "T-.. There, it's gone." he reassured her. His lips tingled and the feeling grew stronger it was hard to ignore now. She nodded and her eyes stayed wide. It was like she was paralyzed. She mentally face palmed her self as she closed her eyes thinking to her self, "_Lin was right...' _ "I have something to show you.. Come on." he said running off dragging Sen with him. They went in through a gate off the the side of the bridge that lead them the a path lined with hedges of flowers. it was beautiful, he looked back at her seeing the flowers and flower petals getting stuck in her hair. He laughed as they got out. He didn't say anything about the flowers in her hair since she had realised getting them out. She held him back as she pulled a few petals from his hair giggling as they continued. They made it to a hill which lead to a small barn, "Now, you are not to come down here with out me at any time. If Yubaaba catches you than she's sure to turn you into a pig." he stated. Sen nodded as she walked into the barn beside him, "Those two are your parents, you must remember which ones they are so that you can go home."

She ran up to the pen, "Mom.. Dad!" she put a hand up to her mouth, "Stop eating, if you keep getting fat they'll eat you! I don't want them to eat you!" she yelled. It crushed him seeing her on the verge of tears, "Just.. just STOP!" she yelled running from the barn back to the maze of rows of flowers.

"Sen!" he yelled chasing after her. He lifted his feet off the ground flying forward towards her. She finally tripped and fell to the ground. He landed a few feet from her running to her holding her close feeling her tears seep through his shirt.

"Shhh, It will be okay... I promise.." He whispered as he sat holding her so close she was in his lap. Her arms wrapped around him tightly not wanting to let go. The soft sobbing slowly stopped as she fell asleep. He was not happy with himself, he made her cry. It killed him. He picked her up gently walking with her back to the bath house. They made it to the bridge not stopping to wake her up he walked with her back down the stairs to the boiler room. As he reached it he opened the door by dragging his hand across the air. He quietly walked in opening the next door carrying her through it. He found himself growing tired as well. He reached her room opening the final door. He could her bed placing her down in it. She slept next to Lin, he placed her down laying himself beside her grabbing her hand tightly as they slept through the night.  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lin woke up the next morning stretching out. She looked over at Sen and smiled seeing as she got back. She got up and get her uniform on looking back over at Sen about to wake her up she saw Haku sleeping beside her. She hopped over Sen picking Haku up by his shirt collar and tossing him against the wall waking him up roughly, "Why are you here?" she snapped.

"I must have fallen asleep." he replied calmly.

"Yeah you fell asleep next to Sen. I will warn you about one thing Dragon boy, you lay one finger on her and you will be catching the next train to hell, is that clear?" she said. Her words strangling him.

He had never been scared of her, but for once he was, "Yes. It is. I apologise, It was my fault, I took her to the pig pen last night and she cried herself to sleep. You're welcome for not leaving her like that." he said pushing her off of him and dusting himself up.

"This girl has a fragile heart and it's already torn from her parents being taken away from her." Lin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped at her.

"It means don't play around with this girl's heart." she said punching him in the arm, dragging him out of the room.

He walked himself down the railing looking over at the water transforming into his dragon form. What does she mean? Play with her heart? I would never. Her heart isn't even mine. How can I _play _with her heart. I don't want to hurt her it kills me when I see her upset.

He flew off around the bath house. He finally got to the bridge where he was greeted by a spirit. He looked like a human as well, He was the Spirit of Beauty. Haku stood to the side of the bridge where the boy looking about Sen's age walked up to him.

"Ah, Master Haku! I have heard great things about you and this bath house. My name is Kirei and I was wanting to stay at this bath house for a while f it is okay with you." he asked bowing.

Haku glared at him, he didn't get a good vibe. Kirei was more beautiful than him, Sen was sure to fall for him at the first sight of him, "What ever.. Just go inside. Don't ask me." he said plainly walking away. He was... _Jealous_.. That feeling was back again. What was it?

**New kinda thing, let me know what you think! Review please!  
****BeccaXXXXX**


	5. Gold

"Sen... Sen get up, come on we have to work." Lin said shaking the girl awake.

She woke up slowly looking around as she noticed her green striped shirt and pink jeans in which she had come there in. She reached over to it and smiled reaching over to it. She grabbed it feeling yet another piece of paper in her hand. Only, it was a different texture from the ones. She slowly pulled it out reading it to herself,

_'I'll miss you Chihiro,  
Love, Rumi.'_

"That... that's my name.." she whispered to herself shoving the card into her pocket and hiding her clothes in her covers.

"What's that, Sen?" Lin asked looking back at her throwing a pink shirt over her navy blue tank top.

"N-nothing." Sen replied tossing her shirt on walking with Lin to the elevator.

Lin looked over at her, she seemed calm, more calm than how she had been. She always seemed, so.. So timid, and easily broken. She eyes her for a bit while other spirits came aboard the elevator. Something had happened, "Sen?" she asked. She looked over at her, "Haku, or any spirit of the male species is not allowed in ours and the other girls room after night, is that clear?"

Sen was confused, the last thing she remembered from last night was crying then feeling someone wrapped around her holding her tightly. She felt safe and secure, and that was all. Sen shrugged it off a nodded at what ever Lin meant by that. They finally reached the floor and got off. Sen pulled her hair back into a pony tail letting it fall back. She grabbed a bucket and sponge that Lin handed her. She walked over to the hard wood floor and soaked her sponge in the soapy water ringing it out. She placed the bucket on the other end of the floor as she watched to see how the other girls did this. They placed the sponge onto the ground and ran from side to side on the floor. She found it harder than it looked to do as she tried running with the sponge but her back was hunched over so much that it was even hard for her to walk with it but she managed.

She was easy to spot. She was the slowest of the rest, an obvious human. Haku peaked around the corner to see her, he couldn't resist. He laughed at how much she was struggling, it brought that _feeling _upon him again. She had also caught the eye of him, Kiriei. He watched her leaning up against the wall in plain sight smiling. On her way back to the bucket he stopped her and bent down.

"I think your sponge needs more water." he said calmly taking it from her hand with a smile and dunking it into the bucket ringing it out handing it back to her.

Haku's smile faded into a frown of jealousy, as he watched her face turn red and take the sponge from him slowly. Kiriei smiled and walked away, and she sat there staring at him. Haku ran over to her and bent down in front of her, "Chihiro... Chihiro. You'd better get back to work before Yubaaba comes down here..." he said looking worried.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." she said walking with the sponge away, "Wait, Haku?" he turned back, "You.. You know my name?" she asked.

"Yeah.. I can remember yours for some reason.. But not mine.." he replied with a smile and walked away.

She smiled softly back at him continuing. She slipped along the floor as it started to shine. She was the last one left who wasn't done. Lin waited for her to finish. Sen wanted to take her time making sure her strips of wood were the shiniest of all the others. A man with a fat face walked up to Lin and began talking to her. Sen was startled when she heard her yell at him.

"What? You're kidding! That's a frogs job!" She screamed, "Uhg.. Sen dump out your water and follow me."

Sen nodded carrying her bucket to the door as she dumped it out. It was pouring outside she was soaked for only being it there for a moment. She looked up an saw the same spirit from before. He wore a mask and what seemed to be a black robe, "Huh? You must be soaked.. I'll leave the door open for you. Come in when you like." She smiled picking up her bucket leaving the door way. She ran to Lin and walked with her. She was handed a pair of gloves and another sponge. The water Lin carried another bucket much much soapier than the past bucket she had used for the floor. They walked down a hall wth many openings, in them were spirits and the baths along with the workers that took care of them. The frogs watched laughing at the two as they turned to the last stall. It was murky and molded it made her gag. She could hear the laughs of others from behind them, Lin glared at every one in the door making then run away.

"Uhg, those jerks, they haven't cleaned this tub for months!" Lin yelled as she tried to scrub the sum off.

Sen made a disgusted face as she found that the filth was getting stuck under her nails, "It's like plastered on here, we're going to need more than a sponge and soapy water to clean this." Sen Replied.

"Lin, Sen you have a customer!"

"What! This is clearly harassment!" She yelled throwing her rag down, "Sen go and get an Herbal Soap Token from the foremen." She said lifting her up out of the tub.

She slid down the side of the tub landing in the grime and muck. She ran out to the front desk and to the foremen , "Excuse me sir, I need an Herbal Soap Token." She said.

"I'm not wasting a token on you!" He yelled, "Have a good time!" He greeted one of the spirits, "forget it, human!"

Suddenly; she saw the spirit she had let in appear behind him and grab the token flying it in midair over to her, "thanks!" She laughed running down the hall to Lin, "I got it!" She yelled sliding across the floor ramming into the side of the tub.

"Oh jeez, you okay kid?" Lin asked hopping out of the tub. Sen nodded rubbing her forehead as Lin too the bath token opening the door in the wall, "Alright then all you need to do is attach, it here pull down on the strings and let it fly. It gets sent down to Kamajii and he'll send you hot water." Lin said as a wooden half pipe with a rope swung down over the tub, "Now, go pull the rope and the water will come out, i'll go get us some breakfast, okay!" she said cheerfully.

Sen watched the half pipe swing down along with the rope that dangled below it. She climbed the side of the slippery tub and pulled down on the rope holding onto it until it was full, "The water is so fogy, you can't even see the gime!" she exclaimed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haku!" Yubaaba yelled as she ran into the front room watching the spirit making sure it didn't come any closer, "Haku!" She yelled once more finding he was at her side.

"What?" He asked not looking at her but forward examining the spirit.

"Tell Sen that she has a customer." She said trying hard not to smile but she had to just a bit.

"But, Yubaaba, that's a stink spirit!" He exclaimed with worry for Sen.

"Yes and she is a human, they should get along just fine. Why do you care any way?" She snapped.

"I don't." He replied walking off down the hall of baths to the very last one where he found Sen holding a bucket of bath tokens looking into thin air. He entered the room running to her holding her by her shoulders, "Sen, don't mess this up... Please... Yubaaba is testing you." He pulled her into a hug.

She laughed confused asking, "Why wouldn't I be fine, it's just a spirit. I'm not scared." She smiled hanging the bucket of tokens on the towel hanger. She walked down the hall very bright, smiling not knowing what to expect. The other spirits watched her some she could hear laughing at her.

"Sen!" She heard a voice calling out to her. She turned to find the same spirit that had greeted her earlier that morning. He grabbed her hand kissing it softly, "I wish you luck." He said walking back into the crowd.

Lin had seen what happened and laughed at her, seeing as how she blushed so much.

Her heart pounded as she continued to walk. Yubaaba entered her sight and she smiled pointing out the doors to the spirit. To her it looked like a great mount of trash and mud. It let off a horrible stench and a purple ooze travled behind it.

She put a hand to her nose as Yubaaba slapped it down, "Don't be rude!" She yelled as the spirit entered the bath house, "Take the nice spirit's money Sen."

She reached out getting some gold along with some unwanted goop. She turned to face Yubaaba with a smile as she handed her everything in her hands, "This rightfully belongs to you." She said bowing then turned to the Spirit, "This way please sir." she said leading the Spirit down the hall. With every room they passed it's purple slime travled into it leaving it knee deep. It was like moving through quick sand, it was so difficult to move through.

Lin walked into one of the rooms and smiled as she saw Sen walking past, "Sen!" she yelled happily walking towards her. She kept walking until she saw a lump of goo following behind her. She found herself travelling through the deep slime. The rice balls that she had brung out for the both of them had shriveled up and and withered away. She gasped, " Sen!" she yelled concerned, not being able to get through the slime easily she stayed there.

She kept walking until she reached the room. She stood to the side of the door way letting him in. The spirit crawled into the bath. He sat there a moment as he pointed to the half pipe over the tub, "Oh, You need water! I'm sorry!" she said bowing walking over to the bath tokens grabbing one and walking over to the door. She grabbed the rope and tried hooking it on accidentally dropping it. She travelled through the goop grabbing yet another one then going back to the rope. She attached the top of the token pulling the rope watching it fly up. She closed the door walking over to the rope that had dropped down the slipped and slid up the tub finally reaching the rope. She grabbed it and pulled still holding on tightly. Sen lost her balance falling into the tub. She tried swimming back up to the top but her foot had gotten stuck in the slime. The water was so hazy she couldn't see the top. She struggled until she felt a hand wrap around hers. She released the air she tried to hold as she was pulled up. Sen finally reached the top where she saw her friend, "Haku.." she coughed out hugging him tightly.

"I thought I told you to be careful, Chihiro." He laughed hugging her back, "Now, this spirit has something stuck in his side it's right here." he said grabbing her hand reaching it through the water that was pouring on top of it, "Hey! He's got a thorn in his side!" he yelled, "Get a rope we need everyone's help!" he yelled holding onto the thorn along with Sen. Soon the workers brought rope and tossed it to Haku. He wrapped the rope around a thorn and yelled, "PULL!". Him, Sen and the other workers kept pulling with Yubaaba yelling the same they were obligated to do so.

"Almost there!" Sen yelled feeling something much bigger come out, "It.. It's a bicycle!" she yelled pulling it out as another thing followed it started to force out it's self it was piling out of the spirit and Sen was in the middle of it.

"Watch out!" Haku yelled jumping over to her pushing her out of the way as they landed in the goo that had turned to water. The Spirit began to what seemed to dissolve, "Huh?" he said confused looking around at the tub as an older face much different from the Stink Spirit's emerged from the water, "It's a river spirit..." he mumbled.

"Thanks." the spirit said going back into the water.

"Everyone! Out of the way! Open the doors!" Yubaaba yelled.

The workers scurried to the sides as a wave of water came washing away most of the trash that had protruded form the Stink Spirit. Four frogs hopped to the doors opening them as the River spirit flew out of the water. Strangely enough the spirit took the water with him as his body. It was so beautiful she had never seen anything like it. She smiled looking amazed smiling at the sight watching him leave. Haku smiled as well, but not at the spirit, but at her. He had never seen her look so happy before.

"Gold! Gold!" everyone yelled as they ran to the floors scooping up as much gold as they could.

"Everyone is to clean this up! and give back the gold! Sen, Haku, you two have the night off." she announced, "Oh and everyone! Don't forget you all have to come to my son's birthday this weekend is that clear?" she said. Everyone moaned in disappointment as they handed their gold over to Yubaaba.

Haku left not speaking to Sen but she caught up to them, "Hey, thanks for saving me... It meant a lot... I could have died."

"It was nothing rea-." she hugged him tightly. He stood surprised as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, "I'd better get going... For a guy who has the night off, I've got a lot of things to do around here." he said pulling away and walking out the doors.

**Hey all, sorry for the late update.. I'm real sorry! I've got a crossover fic of Howl's moving castle and Pokemon ranger, I encourage you guys to read. Anyway please review I love** _**feedback!**_  
_**BeccaXXX**_


	6. Fog

She went back to her cabin early that night. Though; she didn't sleep she stayed up and thought. Just thought, there didn't have to be a certain thing, it was everything. Thinking of her mother and father, thinking if she really wanted to leave the spirit world, thinking of what could happen to her there. Since the others had to clean up the mess she was the only one back. She laid back on her mat with her hands behind her head and one leg bent up. She could hear the girls coming , it was hard not to hear them giggling and gossiping.

"Alright guys quiet, the kids probably asleep." She could hear Lin saying as she held the door closed slowly opening it, "oh hey Sen, didn't wake you up did we?" She asked laying back on her mat on her stomach and the other girls did the same.

Sen rolled over on to her stomach and rested her chin on her palm, "What's up?" She asked looking around at the girls.

"You know what's up!" An other on yelled giggling as did the others.

Sen looked completely confused, "I don't understand..." she said innocently.

"Come on, don't give us that!" Lin exclaimed, "What's up with you and Haku!" She laughed.

"No we really want to hear about you and Kiriei! We saw him kiss your hand!" Another shouted out.

Her face turned a deep crimson and her eyes widened, "M-.. Me and Haku?! We, we're just friend's you know!" She said giving a cheery smile trying to hide her red face, "a-and I'm not really sure.. I just met him this morning.." she replied blowing her bangs out of her face.

The other girls sighed hoping to get something out of her, they continued talking trying to get more out of her. It seemed impossible, she was too stubborn to get anything out. While the others kept talking Lin held a finger to her mouth but whispered to keep talking.

Sen looked back at the door where Lin was heading to she could see a shadow against the door. She watched as she saw her push the door open fast seeing only a head of black hair and a blue baggy shirt. She saw his face as he looked up at her.

"Haku..." she whispered to her self wide eyed.

Lin picked him back up on his feet, "don't you know better than to say on a bunch of girls this late at night!" She yelled.

For once, Haku was left with no words. Speechless. Sen got up and ran over to him, "I forgot, I asked him to come by when he was finished with his errands." She said pulling him out of the room and out into the hall, "What's wrong? Do you need something." She asked.

That feeling was back. He never could explain it, he didn't even know what it was. He just knew that it was Sen's fault he got it. That tingling was back in his cheeks, "Thanks for saving me in there." He smiled rubbing the back of his neck, "Yubaaba's son has his birthday, in a few days and I wanted to know if you were coming, it's a formal thing." He said looking around trying not to make eyes contact with her.

She smiled her cheeks growing slightly pink, "I'm not sure, I think I'll be going, depends on what Yubaaba has in store for me!" She laughed looking over the balcony at the moons reflection on the water.

"Well... would you maybe want to go with me..." he whispered incoherently under his breath.

"What's that?" She asked looking over at him.

The feeling was still there only this time it was stronger, his entire face felt hot his stomach churned feeling as if he was going to throw up. She just looked so different to him. Her eyes were so much different they had a certain sparkle to it. He leant over the balcony looking down at the water, "Nothing, I was talking to myself.." he replied with a smile. He looked down at her reflection. It was different, / moon.../ he shook his head thinking to himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him with worry.

"N-nothing mo- Chihiro.. I've got to go." He stuttered out tripping as he ran away.

"Wait-" but he was gone. She looked down at the water seeing her reflection. She ran a hand through her hair feeling oily and full of grim from the spirit. She walked back in the room and grabbed a towel, "Lin, i'll be in the bath house, if you need me."

"Alright, what ever." She said rolling back over to talk with her friends.

Sen walked down the hall way taking the stairs she had snuck a bath token into her towel. She held both of which on her arm. She quickly moved down the steps then stopped. Kamaji's probably sleeping... she told herself. I'll have to try anyway she said to herself again. She made her way to the bath hall and into an empty bath. She opened up the small door in the wall attaching the token pulling down on it and watching it fly up. She waited a moment not getting the water. She let out a sigh leaving the room, seeing fog roll in. It was from one of the baths. Maybe Kamaji sent the water to the wrong room. She walked a bit farther down he hall entering the foggy room, she couldn't even see the other side of the room. She stripped down out of her pink shorts and green striped shirt that she now wore for nights since Haku gave them to her.

She folded her clothes up placing them on a small shelf along with her towel. She walked over to the bath and stepped in sinking down to her nose, closing her eyes. Her hair spread throughout the water around her. She let out a quiet sigh. For once she was comfortable and relaxed at the bath house. It was so quiet making it all the better.

He breathed quietly. He scooped up water splashing it on his face gently 'Haku... you idiot...' he thought to himself leaning his head over the back of the tub. He put his arms in back of his head for support and comfort looking up at the ceiling as his let out a big sigh.

Her eyes shot open. Maybe she had imagined it. Maybe it was real,y her but she didn't realise it was her. It was... or sounded like a sigh. The fog was still heavy it was hard to see anything. Sen sat up looking around trying to see, she squinted her eyes trying to see as the fog started to lift. She could see the figure of a body but that was all the fog was still heavy. The fog lifted more as she could see the physical appearance. Black shoulder length hair. Careful brown eyes, looking right back at her. She sat there for a moment growing wide eyed.

He was silent for a while looking at the girl with the long brown hair and the strong blue eyes, "... Ch-... Chihiro?" He asked thinking that the fog had made an illusion. He thought this until he heard a gut wrenching scream and the girl running out of the tub. He ran his hands through his hair clawing the back, of his head. Then over his eyes. He had seen her. His cheeks were even darker than red it was so red it was purple. He was tongue tied he couldn't say anything until he heard her voice again.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled running out of the room with the towel around her and her clothes in a mess.

He put his hands at his side sinking to the bottom. She ran into another bathroom putting her clothes on and running to the boiler room. She didn't feel like walking or running all the way back to her room, so she slept near the dug out floor near the soot.

_**Hey all long time not update, sorry it's been a while, I really appreciate your pacentness. I'm going to be gone on vacation for a week, but I will be sure to write as much as I can for both this and Keith's Moving Castle then update them as soon as I get back! If you haven't already I suggest you read Keith's Moving Castle, you guys may like it. Anyways, I'll see you guys when I get back! Review please!**_  
_**BeccaXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Moon

**_HEEEELLLOOOOO THERE! I missed you all so so soooooo much! Here's the next chapter, hope I haven't lost readers. Though I will inform you now, I start school Wednesday the 15 of August and I will only be uploading chapters on the weekends for anything. So I hope you guys will understand! I love you all! Review please!  
Becca XXXXXXXXX _**

She finally fell asleep dying of embarrassment. Hoping and pleading that he didn't see her. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She tossed and turned all night, she turned red even in her sleep. There was a knock at her door and she sprung awake. Something inside of her was already up but the other asleep with her.

"Sen, Se it's me." The voice said. Hoping it was Haku she opened it revealing the Spirit of Beauty, Kerei, "Good you're awake. I was told I need someone to accompany me to other birthday of Boh, Yubaaba's son." She looked at him leaning up against the door and nodded, "Will you accompany me." He asked. Sen nodded her cheeks turning slightly pink, "Great then, I shall see you in a few days." He said kissing the top of her hand and walking away.

This was fantastic... When he had finally convinced himself to go with Sen, even if it was just taking to each other at the party, he had seen her running out of the tub. It was easy to get the image out of his head, but it was hard to stop thinking that she would never talk to him. They're friends, in fact he had figured out what that feeling was. He had never had a friend before, he was always alone, the feeling was friendship... Right? What else could it be?

He walked around the corner with his head hung low, looking at the ground. He let out a sigh he cut it off; stopping, remembering that sighing was what got him in this mess in the first place. He held a small tight rope like material bracelet I his hand. Spaced out even enough were four beads in the pattern, White, Blue, White, Blue, Red. He had gotten it long ago from an ancestor. The only thing he remembers of it was the story.

Long ago there was a dragon kingdom. In this kingdom lived the dragons of all sports. Their princess was born very weak with no chance of living. One night there was no cloud in the sky and the moon's light lit up all there was to be seen. The princes lay on her death bed at only one week old. The moon took pity upon the dragon child and granted her life, but that life belonged to the moon. The moon gave it's life to the meer child saving it from sickness, thus bringing upon the Dragon of the Moon, and the only one. She grew up to be beautiful her scales shimmered in the moons light she could control the waters if the oceans and rivers.

On day she came across a small river being blocked by humans with stone and cement. The poor river spirit would die if she was not to save it. She moved the river at a fast pace washing away both the men and everything they had built. The river spirit was overly great full to the princess for saving his river. He found himself falling in love with the princess. But with that bared a curse on the princess, if she were too to fall in love with the river spirit, they would become scorched in flames. If they somehow escaped they would bring upon the first Dragon of Fire.

So this happened. The lonely, greatful river spirit always tried his best to see her but was always chased away from the castle. She soon found herself falling for the river spirit, and as told was put through a fiery hell with him. He held her close flying their way out, he lost his grip on her as she fell. The river spirit escaped but there was never anything to be found not a trace. He assumed she had died.

There was always more to the story, but he could never remember. His grandfather gave him that saying that great (x5) grandmother made and handed it down to many generations until it reached him. She had made it in memory of the lost Moon Spirit. Haku knew she had lived she had to have. There was no proof though.

It was his good luck charm. Though; he never wore it, he was too afraid that Yubaaba would take it from him. He put his hands in his pocket his right hand holding the bracelet. He walked still with his head hung low not paying attention to hi surroundings unaware running into Kiriei.

"Watch it punk!" He said shoving Haku out of the way and to the aide railing. His hands slippers out of his pockets the bracelet.

"Excuse me?" He snapped back turning to him, clenching his fists.

"I said watch it!" Kiriei yelled throwing a punch at his face, hitting him square in the jaw making him fall unconscious , "Next time don't talk back." He snapped walking away leaving Haku with a bloody nose and brused cheek.

Sen got her uniform on and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She had gotten up really late and the other girls had already woken up. She walked down the stairs seeing a commotion. Lin was running up stairs, "Hey Sen! I was just coming to get you. There's a new costumer here and he's loaded! Giving gold away by the hand full!" She exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Sen asked turning her head.

"Who cares!' She shouted, "Come on!"

"Wait! Have you seen Haku?" Sen asked, with a worried expression.

"Haku, Haku, Haku, that's all I hear about from you. He's probably some where around here."

She turned back finding Kiriei standing there, "Ah Sen!" He bowed taking her hand, "I have something to show you. Come, please" he smiled grimly as he walked ahead of her. He grasped her hand tightly making her flinch with a bit of pain.

Knocked unconscious he dreamed of the Spirit of the Moon. He knew her secret but he had to keep it, even from the moon herself. He just couldn't believe it. He saw her falling. He saw her being taken from him. He heard her scream pierce his ears. He shot awake, the scream was still ringing in his head. It was... real.. it stopped suddenly. It was the same scream he heard in his dream. That scream woke him up.

Haku went into dragoon form. His scales white as snow lines on the top of his head to the bottom of his back was a baby blue. He flew up into the sky to see him. Kiriei, dragging something... No.. Someone! Now he knew, he knew her scream, that was the same scream as Chihiro. He flew down there as fast as he could seeing that he had been knocked out. Kiriei was dragging her into the back barn where the pigs were. He flew down close to the ground.

As Kiriei saw the dragon he dropped her out of shock running. Furious; Haku flew faster past Chihiro and right to him howling and growling with his wolf like face. He opened his jaw wide then, when he got close enough he clamped it down on his arm. Kiriei yelped as he was attacked by the dragon.

Haku left him there with a punctured arm and ran to Chihiro who lay on the ground with her body spralled out in every direction. He walked back over to Kiriei and grabbed a bracelet that sat beside him. It was Haku's in the first place. He should not have even had possession of it. He held it in his palm going back over to Chihiro and tying it around her ankle. He picked her up an made his way back to her room where he set her down to rest.

He walked away knowing why he wanted her. But how did Kiriei figure it out? He didn't tell a soul, not even she knows her own secret. He has to keep her safe no matter what it takes. Like fore told in the stories, even then he will stay beside her.

Chihiro; Spirit of the Moon.


	8. River

_**All right, Next chapter update should be on Friday, Saturday or Sunday, and those three days from now until vacations and what not. Until then I'm sorry but you must wait. Review please.  
**__**Becca XXXXXX**_

She had woken up later on that evening feeling woozy like she had been pounded in the head with bricks. She was dizzy, she couldn't keep her balance. Her vision blurred as she looked around at the shadows surrounding her. She held her fore head starting to sit up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and stomach gently press her down. She still couldn't see. The shadows seemed to come closer to her. She kept trying to reach up but the warm hand kept her down.

"Please Ch-Sen, stay down." The shadow's voice said.

She just felt pain. Stinging pain in her head, and just a feeling of wanting to cry because the voice sounded so comforting. They were bound to comfort her. She couldn't hold any tears back they started pouring out. The water welling up her eyes made it twice as hard to see.

She could feel a body lay beside her, sticking an arm around her shoulders and one over her waist pulling her close making a soft shushing sound trying to calm her down and the soft voice began to sing quietly.

"Beyond the trees and past the stars,  
Lies the shining moon.  
Her face so bright,  
Her actions pure,  
But still what can she do?

There lies a curse,  
She can't reverse,  
Love will break her soon.  
She will not stop until she's found,  
A place for the river and moon."

She heard hat song when she was a little girl. Her grandmother would sing it to her ever night before bed. She would finish and spoke out loud,

"The raging water has come to smooth  
Just to please his moon.

He stands so tall,  
And acts so kind,  
But is still very disgraced.

They will find themselves one day  
In flames with no escape.  
Will he live?  
Shall she survive?  
That will all be answered soon."

She finished with a yawn and an endless array of tears shuttering from her eyes making it harder to see.

"Sen.. You're going to be alright..." the voice whispered.

"It hurts...My head... It stings.." she muttered with her lip quivering.

"It is something I can not fix this time, just give it time to heal." It whispered.

The other two began speaking. Sen could make out their voices but couldn't quiet understand what they were saying.

"What's going on here?" Lin asked Kamaji.

"Ah, it's something you wouldn't understand, it's called love." He replied pushing her out of the room.

With out a word the body and voice stood up and walked out of the room with not a word to be said.

"How is she doing?" Kamaji asked.

"In the few minutes you've been gone, not much better." He paused, "Her vision is still trying to set in so give her time, let her rest." He began to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm.

"You'd better not have been the one to do this. I already warned you once." Lin whispered in his ear.

"And I said I wouldn't and I didn't. I'm trying to keep her safe. Since she is a human, she is very vulnerable and needs to be protected. You haven't done the best job of that have you?" He left her with out words shaking her off him transforming into a dragon and flying away.

It was his fault. He had said something to Kiriei. He had told him she seemed like the moon to him. He must have seen it in her. It was his fault she was I there hurting.

What he had trouble figuring out was. In being the moon, how did she not notice? Every time she looked at her reflection did she see a human. Or her real self? The dragon spirit of the moon. She knew the end to the song so vs he must have heard many story of the dragon pride lands.

He landed looking down at the ground. His eyes shot open a blazing white as he saw.

"Granny!" A little girl around two or three yelled running up to the woman and hugging her, "Can we go now? Please?" She pleaded.

"Have you been good?" The woman asked. The toddler nodded her head vigorously, "Alright then."

She wore a bright yellow sun dress with pink sneakers, "Granny look! There it is!" The small girl ran. He could no longer see it was only black. The voices were now echos in his head.

There was a splash and the small girl scream. He could hear the grandmother yelled out in an echo, "Chihiro! Help her please!"

It seemed as if she was talking to him, though he couldn't help... he had woken up. Gasping for air. He was a human again. What had he just seen? Why had he seen it? He knew it was a memory. But was it his.. Or Chihiro's? It had to be hers. He never remembered anything like that happen. He closed his eyes.

"My grandmother? I don't remember much about her... Really because I was to little to remember. One day my parents said that she had to leave, so now I take that under assumption and think that she has passed on." Sen answered Lin's question.

"Where did you get this?" Lin asked.

"You need to be more specific.. I can't see." She pouted closing her eyes. She could feel a tugging sensation around her ankle.

"It's very petty. Where did you get it? The ankle bracelet?" She asked.

She was confused as she reached down to her ankle and felt the rope like texture with four small beads, "I don't have one... This is not mine." She answered.

"Maybe it was a gift from someone, or they thought it was yours and tied it to your ankle." Lin guessed, "How's your vision?" She asked.

"Starting to set in I guess.." she replied.

"Do you need anything?" Kamaji asked.

"No I think I'll be fine.. Where's Haku?" She asked trying to look around for more than two shadows.

"He told us to make sure you get rest. He's probably doing some of Yubaaba's 'dirty' work." Lin huffed.

"Who was the one who sang that song? It's really the only thing I can remember from my grandmother.. She sang it to me every night." She sighed looking at the slightly less blury shadows.

Lin looked at Kamaji and shrugged," No one sang a song.." he answered, "We only heard you."

As soon as she knew it, it had been two days. She missed them she had fallen into a small coma. She woke up in the boiler room where she had fallen into it. She got up and walked around trying to get feeling back into her legs. She walked over to the outdoor exit if the boiler room and grabbed the handle opening the heavy door slowly. She was looking at the ground and stopped in her place holding her breath.

They looked like claws. As her eyes trailed up the snake like body she found herself staring into the face of what seemed to be a wolf. She had seen pictures of these sort of spirits it was a dragon. She staired at it for a moment. Her eyes burning from not blinking. It huffed calmly and that's what broke her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as the dragon showed its teeth and she slammed the door in it's face. She could hear the smack of it's snout against the metal door and a cry in pain. She was shaking vigorously as she opened it again, but not finding a dragon.

Her eyes widened as she saw blood drops on the cement. He looked up at her in the brightest white tuxedo stained with a few blood drops. He smiled innocently as he whipped the blood from his nose, "I have to admit. I wasn't expecting that from you." He got up walking into the boiler room with her. He's a dragon. She nodded her head taking in the fact and walked on, "I thought I would come to see if you were okay. You'd better go find Lin before she heads down stairs." He said.

"Why? And why were you dressed like that?" She asked with a confused expression.

"You fell into a coma for a few days, it's Boh's birthday. Yubaaba said that if you were awake it was mandatory. That's why I came here to see if you were up." He answered pushing her along to her room to find Lin, "Lin had everything for you, I'll meet you down stairs when you've finished." He said walking off leaving her at the door.

Sen walked in looking around when she felt people tugging her by her arm. "Come on!" They squeaked. One girl had taken the hair tie out of her hair and begin brushing it while others scrambled around to find her clothes. The girl doing her hair had began to curl it while the others brung over some high heels and a white dress.

She looked almost disgusted at the shoes and decided she would rather wear her yellow sneakers. The girl had finished with her hair while. The others left her to change.

It took her a while to get it on since she hadn't worn a dress in forever. Of course she hated it. She just wanted to be dressed normal and be with Haku. He was her best friend.


	9. full Mo

_**Hey! Like I promised it would be up this weekend, next one will be next Sunday! Review!  
****BeccaXXX**_

She looked at herself in the mirror in their room and looked at the dress. Of course, it had to be a dress. She left the room to the girls squealing in exitment seeing her, "What is this all about?" She asked, "Why is it so exiting?" She looked around confused.

The girls completely ignored her pushing her down the stairs. She held herself back trying not to fall over when a hand grabbed hers, "Yubaaba knows you're here, but we can't stay long, I have to how you something." She looked up seeing Haku pull her along through the crowed, "Chihiro, may I ask something?" She looked up at him while they walked through the crowds of people, "Do you ever remember seeing a full moon?" He asked.

It was a strange question she must admit, there had to be a reason for it. She thought, she knew what a full moon looked like but come to think of it, shed had never really seen a full moon in the sky before. She found it odd, "N-.. No I have not." She answered. Haku nodded his head and waked on, "Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"No reason, just a question." He answered. He had a feeling that she hadn't. This proved that she was the moon. She did not have control over her transformation and she would forget, she had no way of telling that she was not human. He couldn't tell her, not yet anyway. He didn't want her to keep getting hurt.

They left the bath house and crossed the bridge. She was lead to a familiar path lined with flowers of every colour. She had lost grip of his hand soon losing sight of him. Almost as if he had disappeared into thin air, "Haku? Haku!" She called out looking around beginning to panic. She turned finding his head poping out of the hedges making her jump back.

"This way." He said going back into the flowers. She had put her hair back up into a pony tail keeping her eye on him as they went through the flowers, "Just a little further." He announced continuing through.

She followed behinds as a heavenly blue light shining. The flowers seemed to change from there brilliant colours to off white moon lily's. She looked around at the flowers. She had only seen them a few times before. She couldn't remember where, but it was always when she was with her grandmother. She would take her on picnics to the same spot every time she came they would be surrounded by the flowers.

"Chihiro, Chihiro come on." He called out.

Still looking back at the flowers. She turned it was almost sparkling. A small stream came through there it was beautiful. It was so clear you could see the bottom. You could hear the music from the bath house perfectly like you were still in it.

Haku picked a flower from her hair and offered her his hand. She took it gently as he pulled her close to him. He grabbed her hands and placed each on on his shoulders then placing his arms around her waist.

"Haku?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?"he looks down at her.

"What happened? I mean, the only thing I remember was Kiriei telling men he had something to show me." She asked.

"I'm not sure. You were knocked out when I got to you." He answered.

"Oh." She nodded, "how did you find this place?" She asked.

"I found it one night." He answered. Sen nodded her head slowly moving in closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He sighed to himself not making an actual noise. Could he not go the day or night not having that feeling? Was there something wrong with him? He had accepted the fact that it was friendship but he still couldn't shake it off. Every time he tried to ignore it, it came back stronger that before.

She always felt at home with him. Like no matter what he would be there for her. He was the best friend she had ever had. She couldn't wish to have met anyone else but him when she first came to the spirit world. He always seemed so calm but his tone always sounded so lonely if you gave the time to listen.

His head twitched as the sound of a high pitch whistle rang through his ears.

"What's wrong?" She asked holding him by his shoulders.

"Nothing, I've got to go though.." he said with a small mouth and sad eyes walking away. As he walked he went into his dragon for ready to take off when Chihiro's voice held him back.

"Haku wait!" She called out running up to him holding his head as she hugged him, "Thank you, for everything. You've done so much for me when others wouldn't even care." She looked at him holding his head up, "Thank you.." she whispered kissing the dragon's nose as she ran off through the hedges of Moon lily's soon turning back into the bright colorful flowers.

She made it back to the dirt path which had taken her there and was on her way back to the bath house. She opened the small wooden gate holding her hands in front of her as she walked across the bridge. She went to the front of the bath house and through the small door to the back garden Haku had taken her to when she first arrived. She made her way to the back gate ans zipping down the steps like they were nothing. Before she knew it she was in front of the boiler room. She opened the door and walked through the small pipe ridden hall way to see Kamaji at work with the soot.

He looked at her bright red face and smiled, "You gave that dragon a home." She looked over at Kamaji confused, "He came here, just how you did. Only he didn't know anything about himself." He looked back over at his work, "Everyday I would tell him, 'Haku, why don't you go home?' And he would look at me with a blank space in his mind replying that he never had one."

She looked over at Kamaji, "Really?" she asked thinking to herself; thinking about how he always seemed to be missing something, thinking of how he never knew how to act towards people who cared about him, thinking of how he never seemed like he had friends at all in the bath house.

Another part of her- as bad as it sounds- did not feel bad for him. She cared but in a way that she wasn't worried about it. She was his home and she would always be with him. Right? Of course she would, she would never think of it.

Kamaji hit the side of the wheel on his desk with a wrench yelling, "Brake time go rest!"

Sen walked to the other side of the room and through the small door and up to her room. She got dressed quickly into her regular clothes that she wore for pajama's and ran off out of the bath house.

With her she carried her gift from the river spirit. Even though Haku was not with her she still went down to the barn, completely disobeying his one major rule. She got through the gate to see the pigs. She knew which ones were her parents, but... where were they?

"Mom! Dad! I got a gift from the river spirit! Maybe it will help you!" She yelled hoping that she could finally find them. The pigs all turned to her and squealed. She gasped, "Mom! Dad! Where are you?!"

"Hey! Get out of here!" A spirit came running towards her.

She screamed stuffing the gift securely in her pocket as she ran off she hid to the far side of the barn soon making her way into the town. As she got into town the shadows did not look at her disgusted, they looked at her with relief and seemed to be smiling.

She smiled back out of kindness. She walked along finding her path back to the bath house. She was quiet frustrated really. Her parents weren't there. Maybe Haku hid them so Yubaaba wouldn't find them. She looked upon at the setting sun then backwards. The moon wasn't out yet, but she could barley see it. It was full.

It was be-

...


	10. Soft

**_Hey all! So So SoooOOOO sorry i've been gone so long, school work, can't get rid of it. I mad you guys an extra long chapter to make up for it. I love you all! Review please or send me feedback I love to hear from you guys!  
_****_Becca XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

She woke up the next morning with not a clue of anything, she had only remembered seeing Haku leave and nothing else. She assumed that she had been too tired to remember that she had walked back to the bath house and into her bed. She did wake up in bed and she woke up with not a care in the world, she was happy and that's all that mattered to her. That's all she ever wanted to be was happy, it just always seemed as if she was never happy like everything to her was like the same thing, there was nothing let alone no one who ever stood out besides her. Being the different one that no one understands is hard, it was very hard. No one would ever understand you. It was like you were speaking in a language no one knew.

Sen walked out side to the balcony hall way and leaned over the edge seeing the water shimmering in the sun light. It was about 8:30 in the morning, she was one of the first people up from her room since it was most of their days off. She let out a sigh and began to walk down the hall way still fixated on the water like, like she just wanted to dive right in. The water was as flat as glass, it was a pure blue you were able to see right through it when you looked. You could also in the distance see the train tracks which were now about a foot covered in the beautiful water.

As she looked she couldn't help but hear rustling in the wind, almost like buzzing but... Paper. She turned looking into the sky sheilding her eyes from the sun's rays. She couldn't see anything but blue and a few clouds. She turned her head over to look across from where she was looking to see Haku. He seemed to be twirling around in the air surrounded by white. She smiled at the sight, _'It's Haku...'_ she thought just watching. _  
_

She saw him plunge down towards the water with the white following him. The white was too far away for her to see what they really were. Haku came flying as fast as he could across the water getting closer and closer to her. He glided across the water beneath her the up the side of the wall. She ran over to watch him finding that what ever was following him was... Paper? He was bleeding, there were cuts all over his body. the blood kept dripping down from him and falling on to the balcony and on her. She stood not knowing what to do. She was in a panic, Haku was in-trouble, she had to do something.

"Haku!" she shouted running over to her doors opening them widely, "Haku! Over here!" She shouted waving her arms at the dragon as he came bursting with speed over to her and through the doors. HE had hit the back wall and laid there for a moment while she tried closing the doors. Hundreds of what now looked to be paper birds pelted her in the face and through out her body. She ripped them all off as soon as they stopped coming and she ran to Haku, "Haku.. Are you okay?" she asked reaching out to place a hand on his snout. He growled showing his teeth to her as he got up weakly and flew away. fast breaking the doors. She ran out following him and leaning over backwards on the balcony seeing which way he went, "He went up to the top window..." she said to herself still staring at it making sure he didn't come back out of it. She tied a white ribbon around her back and took off down hall to find her friend.

She kept looking up at the window where she reached a steep ladder. She looked up again and took a deep breath running up them on her hands and feet. With every step she took she anticipated her next moments to see her friend,to make sure that he was safe with her. She had finally reached the top where she was on yet another floor. In a panic she looked directly at the window. She had memorized the placement of it already just from continuously looking up at it.

She knew he was hurt and that he was hurt badly. Sen had never seen him fly so quirky before. He had even hit the wall before reaching the window. From what she would see he as always straight on and flying right. She ran and kept running thinking of her just getting there in time to see him take his final breath. That wasn't going to cut it. No.

Sen found the closest window with a roof below it and stumbled down it. She lost her footing as she landed slipping down the side of it but hanging on. She wasn't in the mood to give up, she gave it all she had and more. Continuous energy spread through her, her adrenaline reached it's peak. She climbed to the top of the roof and slowly glided down it.

She swallowed hard as she took a deep breath finding that the only way across was a thin, unstable water pipe. Sen put that fact behind her eyes focused on making it to the end. She backed up tow steps and sprinted for her life. Behind her she could feel the heat escaping from the pipe line that was tearing of the side of the building. She wasn't going to make it she kept telling herself. She looked up from the pipe to see about twenty feet away from her was a ladder. It didn't go up exactly to the window but it would have to do.

She ran to the point where the falling pipe was right beneath her. She leaped forward grabbing onto the side of the ladder then soon clinging to it with her feet. She didn't release her grip on it until she knew it was safe. She looked up . She could see yet another window above her but it was a while to go so she started off quickly. At moments she would find herself not even holding onto the ladder at al; but still climbing. She had finally gotten there and tried gently placing her hand on the window and pushing. She began to push harder and harder. Sen knew it was locked, but she kept trying until suddenly it flung open. Like someone had been heard her trying to get in and helped. Though; there as no one there to thank.

Sen looked around She was on the floor right below where Haku had gone. She ran again finally finding herself out of breath but that didn't mean she stopped, she kept going, and going until she reached stairs. She hated that, she knew she would get there quicker but she was so tired. She pushed herself, as her face turned red from exhaust. She felt the back of her calves now burning with every step she had taken. She tripped up falling to her hands and pushing herself up. She had to rest she was getting so dizzy it was hard for her to see anything. She held her head still and kept running with the dizzyness increasing.

She reached the next floor. It was Yubaaba's office, seems only right, Haku was her 'Aprentice'. She hated that someone as sweet and kind as him could ever work for someone like her. She found it so...So off putting. But Nevertheless she still cared and nothing could change that.

She walked down the seemingly frinilliar hallway and reached the carved door and door way. She pushed the door open soon getting confused. This wasn't Yubaaba's room. It looked like a baby's room. Giant teddy bears and furnature. Curtains hanging over the bed and a design of the stary night and ckoudy day sky abover her.  
Sen made her way across the room and to the oposing doors leaning her head against them trying to rest.

"Just get Haku out of here, he's going to die anyway."

She could hear Yubaaba say. "I'm not to late. I can't be. He's still okay, I know it." she kept telling herself not wanting to believe that he was near death. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and Yubaaba's voice getting closer. She paniced and lookedaround for a place to hide. What shwe decided was to hide in the pile of giant baby toys.

"Where's my precious Boh? Sweetheart where are you?" The voice she used absolutly disgusted Sen. Yubaaba began tearing through the toy pile. Sen's heart pounded but she made no movement. She held her hands close to her heart feeling sonething drying upon her right. She lifted it carefully and saw dried blood. It had to be Haku's. Who else could it have been?

She heard Yubaaba's foot steps get closer and the light seaking it's way through the cracks and creaveses were takes by hershadow as she could feel her digging through the toys. She clentched her hand tightly and the digging stopped.

"There you are my sweetheart, are you playing in the toys again?" she asked in a voice that disgusted her, the baby began to cry, "Aw did I wake you, please, go back to sleep." she whispered giving it a kiss and placing some of the toys back.

Sen waited until she heard the doorclose behind her to move out. Her feet found their way out of the compacted; hot toy mount. She was about to pull out her torso and run to Haku when something grabbed her arm and pulled her deep into the toys.

She gasped forgetting to breath in the panic. Thinking it was Yubaaba she closed her eyes ready for Yubaab to kill her. She felt soft skin and imediantly knew it wasn't hers. She opened her eyes to see a baby twice the size of her sitting there staring at her.

"Y-You're Boh? You're a big baby..." she murmured.

The baby was holdingonto her arm, "Play with me now." it demanded.

"I can't right now but I promise I will later, someone very close to me is hurt and I need to help them." she explained talking to the seemingly young child.

"No. Play with me now or i'll break your arm." he snapped squeezing her fore arm.

She flintched but spoke with no signs of pain, "I listen I have to leave-"

"You can't leave there's germs out there and you'll get sick. Besides if you don't play with me I'll cry and momma will hear then she will come up here and kill you." Boh threatned.

"Staying in this room is what will make you sick!" She protested. She thought to herselfclentching her oposing fist and shoving it in Boh's face, "Look I have germs!" She yelled showing him the blood covered hand. The baby screamed thrashing about in the toys. She was able to slip through his grip and out of the room. She stood at the back of the room and saw the three heads pushing Haku's weak body into a pit of somesort. She gasped as Yu-Bird turned to her.

"Hey! Haku! Stop!" Sheran forward getting clawed by the bird. She grabbed the bird;s tallons flinging it roughly across the room and kicking the heads out of the way falling to Haku's side holding his head, "Haku! Haku please tell me you're okay!" she shouted.

She could hear paper again. She looked behind her and saw a paper bird from before glide down her back and to the ground beginning to grow. Her eyes glued to the site, she realized that the figure it ad turned into was a spitting image of Yubaaba. '_She found out she's going to kill me..' _ she kept repeating over and over in her head. The more seconds the woman stood there the more she got scared and grasped Haku's head tightly but only tight enough to the point where she wasn't hurting him.

"Thank you dear for leading me to this little thief. I'll take back what is mine now." She said calmly unlike Yubaaba.

"What are you talking about? Haku would never steal anything from anyone he's good. I know he is!" she argued standing up for her friend.

"Why exactly do you think he became Yubaaba's henchmen? To steal her magic and now he's coming to steal mine." She persisted.

Several loud thuds came from the back room where Sen had left Boh in a rampage. He came out of the room tangled in curtains forcing his way out, "Play with me now." he continued.

The woman tisked and shook her head, "You've got such a pea-brain." she said.

"Momma?" Boh asked innocently.

"You twit, you can't even tell me apart from your own mother?" She snapped her fingers and Boh began to glow. IT started again he began shrinking and as soon as she knew it Boh the giant baby was a small mouse. He quickly scurried to her and behind her, "Now what else can we mess with?" she asked herself. She snapped her fingers once more and the three heads piled on top of each other turning into Boh. What kind of sick joke was this. Again she snapped them. Yu-bird became smaller and much smaller. Her head no longer looking like Yubaaba's she flew with a fly like buzzing sound to Boh. The woman held her index finger to hr lips,"Shh, don't tell anyone." she looked around, "Now give Zeniiba the evil dragon and I will be off, hm?" she asked politely, "He is already dying from my curse." she added.

She wasn't getting Haku, she wasn't getting her dragon. Haku began to slide back she could feel the last of his energy trailing back to his tail where she saw it fly up into the air and smack the paper bird below Zeniiba. She yelped as the four fell. Haku was un-conscious. She held tightly onto Haku's horns and the Boh ad Yu-bird keeping them safe.

"Haku! HAKU! We're falling!" she yelled. She stopped realizing that he couldn't hear her. The first time she got to ride on a dragon's back would be the last time she ever did anything. She closed her eyes and a strong feeling came over her. She felt almost as if she was gliding in water. Like the liquid surrounded her but yet she was able to control it. She felt safe and leaned down towards his ear and whispered, "Haku.. Please.."

His eys shot open a supernatural white as he stopped himself from falling and glided upwards still squirming like before. He wasn't as graceful as other times. He found himself a small tunnel and shot into it hitting his sides on the edges of it. Through the other end of it he could see a fan going at a slow pace he knew where he was. But considering how fast the fan was going for a human Sen would never make it. He went head first through the fan sprawling he got into the boiler room. Sen fell off his back and grabbed his face as the rest of his body fidgeted around sending blood across the entire room.

"Haku!Calm down it's okay!" She yelled holding on for dear life. The soot escaped back into their holes frightened and Kamaji jumped nearly out of his seat.

"What the hell!?" he yelled turning to the nearly dead dragon and watching the girl do what she thought was good for it.

"Here, Haku eat this.." She pulled out the ball that the river spirit had given her and held it up to him, "Here, I was going to be for my parents but you need it more.." she tried prying the dragons jaw open but it was no use. She held the ball up to her mouth, "It's okay, see it's safe." she said taking a bite of it. It was still disgusting but she had to to make him well again. She tried again at prying the dragons mouth open and finally got it. She slid it to a place where he could swallow on his own, took her hand out of his mouth and held onto him.

He began to get restless and squirm around, "Sen let go there's something in his throat!" Kamaji yelled. She released almost instantaneously on command. He coughed up black ooze. It started to disappear into the floor boards leaving behind a seal and a small black lazy looking slug.

"Sen! The Slug! Kill it!" Kamaji yelled. Sen took off smacking her foot against the floor where the slug moved until she heard and unpleasant squishing sound. She gasped lifting up her shoe, "Hurry now hurry put your thumb and fore finger together and come here!" She did so hopping on one foot to him, "Evil be gone!" He yelled slicing his hand through the arcs she had made with her fingers.

She looked over at Haku and he turned back into a human. She ran to his side and lifted him up while Kamaji got out a small bed for him to lay one. soon after laying him down Kamaji asked Lin to bring him soup and she did so. As she came into the door she looked around. With out hesitation Sen got up and took the soup; returning to Haku's side feeding it to him. He seemed to lifeless so helpless.

"What's going on?" Lin asked watching the two.

"Again, Lin, It's something you wouldn't understand it's called love." Kamaji replied.

Sen had picked up the seal and looked at it _'Was this what Zeniiba wanted back? Maybe if I return it, she will forgive Haku and make him better..." _"Kamaji? Do you know where I could fins Zeniiba, YUbaaba's twin sister?" She asked.

"Ah yes here you are." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out four train tickets handing them to Sen.

"Where did you get those?" Lin asked.

"A costumer a while ago, I've been saving it for something special and right now Sen needs them." he replied, "Now the stop that you want is called Swamp Bottom. The only problem is, is that the trains used to go both ways but now it only goes one so you'll need to find another way back."

She took them gently putting them in her pocket, "It's okay, I could just follow the tracks back." She replied looking down at Haku whispering into his ear, "I'll be back I promise..." she whispered leaning over him and laying a small soft kiss on his lips then laying her head in his shoulder soon getting up ready to go to Swamp Bottom to revive her friend. To revive her Dragon.


	11. Spirited Away

_**Hello all you beautiful people! Here's my next chapter hope you like it. Sorry about the update thing , every things getting hectic at school... Review please!  
**_BeccaXXX

She stood tall walking out of the room. She held Boh, Yu-bird and the train tickets in her hand soon placing them into her pocket. She took a deep breath and walked to the stairs where she saw rushing spirits run past her and one finally stopped.

"Sen! You're in BIG trouble! Turns out that the rich man handing out gold was a monster named No-Face! He's already eaten two people and he says you were the one who let him in! Yubaaba's furious!" the spirit continued running just trying to get away from the spirit.

She felt calm like it was nothing to her. Usually it would be a problem and a big one at that. Especially to her knowing that Yubaaba would kill her. Nothing like that occurred to her. She had finally made her way to a room full of people who stared at her giving her dirty looks and whispering about her.

"_Yeah that's her, that's the human."_

"_Maybe if we're lucky No-face will eat her next."_

"_Let's hope so, I knew having a human running around here would be a bad idea."_

"_I'm with you on that. I mean, look at what she's done to Master Haku. He's totally changed since she came."_

"_Stupid humans. This was all Master Haku's idea too, to let her stay with us."_

She did nothing to Haku. Haku was her best friend and he wanted nothing to happen to him. It was time for her to make up for all the times he saved her. It was her turn. She ignored the spirits and what they were saying, Sen could care less about them. They made a way for her to pass through no one getting within ten feet of her. She had Boh sitting upon her shoulder with Yu-bird placed on his head

She made a turn hearing No-face and Yubaaba.

"Where is Sen? I want Sen!" He yelled.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a few moments, I've sent for her." Yubaaba exclaimed.

Sen kept walking until she reached the door walking in, "I'm here." she anounced

Yubaaba rushed to her and whispered in her ear, "Make him happy and take as much gold as you can from him."

Sen didn't reply she walked into the room more hearing the door close behind her.

"Hello Sen," No-face said creepily moving in closer to her, then holding out his hand making gold over flow onto the ground piling up, "Want some gold?" he asked suspisiousily.

"No." she repled sternly.

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

"I would like to leave, sir. Someone very close to me is hurt ad if anything happens to them I will never forgive myself. So please, let me go." She answered.

"Sen, Sen stay a while talk to me, please." He illuded slowly moving his arm around her body getting ready tighthten it. Sen closed her eyes knowing she was about to be eaten when Boh opened his mouth chomping down on the monsters hand.

No-Face moved his hands off of her and looked at Boh flicking him off, "Ouch..." Sen ran to catch Boh then helf out her palm to face No-Face.

"Wait!" SHe reached ino her pocket finding a piece of the small balkl the river spirit had given her, "Here this might make you feel better." she said holding it out. No-face snatched it up and swallowed it down his throat.

He began to gag, "Sen.. Sen what did you do to me?!" He began to throw up.

"No-Face, follow me!"she yelled running out of the room, _"I've got to get him out of the bath house."_

she hept running and ran past all the people with him following her. As he followed her leaving a trail of his throw up. Soon throwing up the two recent people he had eaten, "No-Face this way!" she hept running until she reached an opening to the end of the building and seeing Lin wave to her signaling her over to her small row boat. Sen saw her and dove into the clear blue water opening her eyes underneath trying to find her way to the row boat Lin set up. She reached her hands upplling herself in and waiting for Yu-Bird ad Boh to catch up to her.

They finally found their place on her shoulder and Lin began rowing away. Sen looked back seeing No-face walking across a bigger pipe that lead out of the building, "Hey! Over here!" She yelled waving her hands back and forth to the monster.

"No Sen stop! Oh great.. Now he's following us." Lin sighed.

"It's okay, that bath house makes him crazy, I have to get him out of there before he eats anyone else." she explained. It was a few minutes until she reached to train tracks and it was only about a half hour since she left Haku but she couldn't but ask, "Lin... Is-.. Is Haku alright?" she asked.

Lin looked over at her and then back at the water. "I'm not sure. When I left he was still asleep."

"Okay." She replied, looking back at the water finding No-Face getting closer and closer soon throwing up the frog he had eaten.

"This is as far as I can take you kid." Lin explained.

"It's okay, I can see the station, it's not all that far." She replied hopping out and onto the train tracks. She waved back at Lin behind her seeing No-Face swimming along.

"You be careful, okay kid?!" Lin yelled out. Sen waved her hand up in the air smiling. Soon the smile was wipped off her face.

Why was she smiling? Haku could be dead and it would be all her fault. Se began moving quicker and she finally reached the train station. SHe tapped her foot inpatiantly looking down the tracks for the train. She could see it just above the horizon. It was here. She sat on the edge of the station waiting impatently. It finally arived it seemed like ages for it to get there. The doors opened.

"We would like to go to Swamp Bottom please." She asked.

The conductor counted the number of tickets, four, then counted the people boarding, _1, 2, 3.. _His hand moved behind Sen and pointed. She turned.

"Oh.. Would you like to come too?" she asked No-Face, her nodded, "Four please." she sad hopping abored the train and taking a seat looking out the window towards the bath house.

"_What? What is this? Hello?" _ He asked looking around into the darkness squinting his eyes trying to find the faintst flash of light. He could see light behind him hbut he stayed facing forward. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Haku...Please..."

He knew her voice, he knew it from anywhere. He turned facing the light with no form. It was Chihiro. HE followed her voice as it lead him out of the darkness. Something hurt and he fell to the ground. He lost sight of her voice and ran frantically trying to find it.

'Haku! Calm down it's going to be okay."

He could hear hr voice again and did as she said falling unconsious.

He woke up about an hour and a half later. Before he even opened his eyes he felt his lips with his index and middle finger. They felt warm, his face went from pale white to deep red. What was wrong with him? His eyes opened slowly and he looked around, he was... In the boiler room? But... But how? Where was he before? Where did the darkness go? Where was,

"Chihiro...?" he murmured.

"Huh?" Kamaji looked back behind his seeing Haku awake, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine... But; where's Chi-.. Sen, where is Sen?" he asked.

"Oh, Haku she's probably long gone by now, she went to go break the curse that Zeniiba put on you." he answered.

"She... She what?" He asked still a bit dazed from the warm sensation coming from his lips.

"She's on her way to Swamp Bottom to try and help you. She said she needed to repay you for all the times you were the only one there for her." Kamaji added.

Haku thought for a moment and stood there. _Sen is.. gone? And she's with Zeniiba... Well; at least it's better then being here with Yubaaba. She's out of my range for proection, Yubaaba will never let me go to find her. I need to. I need her. I need my Moon._

He paced the floors trying to think of a plan shaking his head every few seconds disagreeing with his flawless plans over and over again. He stopped placing a hand on his head taking a deep breath then releasing it from his nose. He ad a plan, they weren't as complicated as the others but at least it was a plan. Or atleast an idea rather.

"Kamaji? I'll be back soon. I going to find her." he quickly said making his way through the doors and up to Yubaaba's room.

When he arrived there the smell of melted choholates filled the air. _The heads... _He said to himself as he walked through the door to find Yubaaba smoking a cigarette with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Haku.. You're alive?" she asked not seeming to have an ounce of care in her voice, "Good, now, where is my sister's seel?" she asked with more care in her voice wanting the seel so badly.

"I don't have it." he paused, "Sen does." he looked around to find what he knew wasn't Boh eating chocolate, "I supose you haven't noticed have you?" he asked.

Yubaaba smiled, "What do you mean?"

"Something very close to you has been replaced." he answered looking at the Boh imposter.

Yubaaba grinned like he was joking around with her and looked towards her '_Son'_ she smirked and looked back at Haku who was still looking at 'Boh' the grin wa wipped off her face as she knew something was up. She looked at her socalled son again finding him splitting apart into three.. Heads.

Her eyes grew big as she flew over to Haku pushing him up against the wall.

"Where is my son! You did something to him you little rat! I know you did!" she yelled furiously at him.

"He's with your sister." He said calmly.

"M-my S-Sister?" she gasped falling back into a chair, "You will get him back then." she comanded.

"On one condition." he protested.

"Of course there is. What do you want Dragon Boy?" she snapped.

"You rip up Ch- Sen's comtract and you let her and her family go, but you will let her return when she is ready." he proclaimed.

"Ready for what exactly?" Yubaaba asked once more.

"When she is ready to be Spirited Away."


	12. Zeniba's House

_**AHH! It's been so long! Oh my goodness I've missed you guys so much! I've been so busy with softball! It's now going to be a year round thing... and I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner I've been getting messages wondering when I was going to update. I'm sorry that I can't go by what I said in Augest about having a story up every weekend.. High school is a lot more work then I expected, I haven't yet gotten the gist of it quite yet, but once I get into the flow that's when reviews will come faster. Thank you guys for sticking around and being so patent 3 there should be quite a bit of updates this break for you guys, I could possibly even end the fic and get focus on finishing some of my others. Sorry for the long authors not but I really appreciate you guy so incredibly much! I love you all!  
DFTBA,  
BeccaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She sat on the train with one leg underneath her and the other hanging off the edge of the seat. She rested her elbow on the top of the train seat following her chin which was resting in the palm of her hand, with her fingers curled up underneath her cheek bone. She took in a deep breath while looking up at the starry night sky only being able to thing of her friend. No-face sat beside her looking forward with is hands folded in his lap not making a movement. Boh and Yu-bird satin Sen's lap sleeping quietly. By that time they had been on the train for a few hours. They had stopped at two other places both a good distance apart from one another. She kept wondering where they lead to.

Did one lead to the human world? Was that where the ghosts went? Why would they go there? The other places left her mind blank with no thought of where they lead. Haku was surly to know. He had to.

They were the last four on the train when it finally stopped. The conductor came to the part of the train where they had been seated telling them that they had finally arrived at Swamp Bottom. Sen held Boh and Yu-bird in her arms trying and failing to be as quiet as possible being sure not to wake them. No face followed behind slowly.

She got off the train as quickly as possible not wanting to be back on it and sitting down again. She watched the train speed away down the track, letting out a breath that she had been holding in just as how she did when she crossed the bridge with Haku. She turned to walk the wide dirt path kicking the larger stones at her feet. The sky seemed to get more cloudy then she had remembered seeing before.

The dirt path was surrounded by water on both sides, the tide strolling out ward and in ward very slowly, the moon in a cressant. She closed her eyes and smiled hearing rusty squeeking that made her ears feel wonky. She closed her eyes tightly finally opening them and seeing a light post bouncing down they trail to meet them. She stood there as they both examined each other. Soon it started hopping away making that noise again. She found that there was no other way to get to Zeniba's besides following the light post.

With pain and aggravation they finally arrived. She finally was able to relax herself and stood at the front door with No face and the two with her. _Nothing can go wrong, _she told herself repetitively raising her fist and _knocked four times_ on the door. She was surprisingly very calm judging that this woman had tried to kill her best friend. Though that thought hadn't crossed her mind in the slightest. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the seal clutching it tightly in her palm.

The door began to creak open reaching that point where it had finally gotten the strength to open faster soon barley hitting the wall behind it.

"H- Hello?" Sen called out, the home wasn't dark, it was very much lit up, she didn't want to invite herself in was all.

"Yes, come in. I've been expecting you." She heard the croaked voice call from the back of the room.

No face was the first to let himself in the home. HE walked in as if it was nothing to him. He waltzed right in and over to Zeniba.

"So tell me. Why are you here child?" She asked again not turning her head away from what ever she was sewing.

"I'm here to apologise for Haku." she said sternly.

Zeniba stopped her work, "You mean, he's not dead?" She looked up at Sen. Sen shook her head a couple of times, "Ah, but that doesn't surprise me. You have broken the curse I had put him under." Sen looked puzzled at her, "It could only be broken with love." She added.

Sen's cheeks grew t a light shade of pink she couldn't help thinking of how she kissed him. Did she love him? She had never felt love before, she wasn't sure in the least bit. How do you know? Did he love her and she not love him back? Do they both have to be in love to break the curse. So many questions ran through her head that were like this for Zeniba, what kind of trick was she trying to pull.

"Please Zeniba, I am apologising for Haku, he is very sick now and could not come with me, please." She begged and pleaded.

Zeniba looked at the girl with piety in her eyes as she swallowed harshly not being able to cut through her gaze, " Why not.." she sighed out, " You have already broken my curse." Sen held out the seal for the woman to take. Zeniba looked at it and smiled, " Thank you." she said tucking the bronze seal into her dress pocket.

"Though.. I am sorry.." Sen looked down folding her hands in front of her.

The old witch looked at her thoroughly confused, " What for, my child?" she asked looking over at her with a puzzled expression now drawn on her face.

" I killed the black slug you had guarding the seal..." Sen sighed confessing what she had done.

Zeniba let out a hearty laugh and grinned widely, " Sen, that was not my slug, it was my sisters! She fed it to Haku so she could have complete control over him!" She laughed.

"Wha-..?" Sen now stole away Zeniba's expression and placed it upon her face, "You-.. You mean.."

"Yes, my dear, you've freed him!" she cheered.

"But, Zeniba-."

"Please, Call my granny." She cut in.

"Granny.. What about Boh and Yu-bird, what about their curses? You can't just leave them." She added.

Zeniba smiled, "They were free to change when ever they wanted. Heck, they could change now." she replied.

The group looked at the two as Boh crossed his tiny arms, shook his head and pouted just like that big baby he was.

"It's okay, you two don't need to change." Sen smiled. "At least not until we get back to the bath house."

"Well now that I've got the four of you here I must ask for you help, I have company coming later on and I need to fix upa meal just in case they're hungry and I'm sure you four are too."

Sen looked at her stomach as it growled and a light rose blush came across her cheeks, " I am famished.." and Boh held up his little arm in agreement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````


	13. Star crossed

"Sen." Zeniiba looked over at her, " You will not be helping us prepare for dinner. Instead," She came closer to her, " I need you to remember all that you can about Haku.. Just try to remember anything that you can about him but mostly, remember his name."

She nodded sitting down in the chair next to the door she crossed her legs and rested her cheek on her palm starting to think.

Mean while Zeniiba, Boh, Zu-Bird and No-Face, started preparing dinner. Noface was set to chop up the celery, carrots and peppers. Boh and Yu-Bird heated up the oven while Zeniiba did the rest.

Sen sighed closing her eyes she found herself drifting off. She heard quiet music drifting through the air and she saw a little girl with her grand mother. She was running running running to the river and she fell in. She opened her eyes under the water and saw something moving she could hear her grandmother shouting a name the name it was too feint to hear she could barley make it out. Only the end. Haku. She was shouting his name.

She opened her eyes," He saved me that day.. Haku saved my life.."

"I see you've remembered something." Zeniiba said as she and the others set the table preparing for dinner.

"Nothing important... Nothing relevant to his name.." She replied.

"Anything remembered is worth something. Isn't it..? It was worth remembering, therefore it is important." Zeniiba smiled as there was a knock at the door, "Ah, arrived just on time.. Sen, will you get the door please and let in my guest.

Sen nodded and walked over to the door opening it and freezing overwhelmed with joy, "Haku!" She ran out and hugged him tightly he was in his dragon form, "I'm so glad your okay..." she said happily.

He nudged her onto his back and watched as Boh and Yu-Bird joined them as well.

"Haku, you take care of that girl, it's a full moon tonight. Make it one to remember."

He nodded as he took off flying into the sky. She held onto the smooth off white horns streaming out of his head. They flew off with Boh and Yu-bird on Sen's shoulder.

The night sky was beautiful the stars lit the path for Haku as they glided across the sky in the light of the full moon. As she rode she had a familiar feeling. She felt his mane up against her face as she set her head down slowly.

"Haku... I remember something.." she muttered out as his eyes glanced up at her, "When I was little.. My grandmother would take me out on a walk through our woods when she would come to visit. She would tell me stories of how our ancestor, Yue, was born a sick princess and was born about to die. In the full moon's life of her first week of living they moon granted her life under one condition... She became the moon spirit. Of course as the small child she was she was not able to decide for herself and the moon placed upon her the curse of becoming the spirit of the moon.." She paused taking a breath, " There was a small river that ran down on the outskirts of the kingdom. The princess would stay there just to get away from every thing and all the chaos. She met the spirit that belonged to the River, the one that protected it. He was disguised as a young boy and soon the two fell in love. Though both of their people forbid the love of the two though they went against their people and escaped on a full moon, much like this one together." She looked up into the sky then back at him, " My grandmother would take me to her home every full moon because they said that my parents wouldn't understand, I still never understood what she did that, I never really ever remembered it all that well... I remembered that she took me to a river, she told me that it was the same river that the princess fell in love with the young spirit and that the spirit will always watch out for us... One day I wanted to see the spirit, but I came to close to the river and fell in... I was drowning and my grandmother was yelling to the spirit of the river to save me. And.. He did... I remember now... It was you who saved me that day and I remember your name... I think It was The Kohaku River... Your name is Kohaku River.."

His eyes grew wide as his scales flew off of his body. He was human, or looked it at least. Sen grabbed onto his hands and smiled.

"Sen... You've freed me. Thank you..." He smiled pressing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled opening them revealing a white erie glow from them, "You've freed me, my moon.. Thank you.." He leaned in closer to her placing his lips upon hers and holding her close to him. Her transformation had begun. Her body glowed as it soon grew into a long slender black body spotted with what looked like stars. Slim white horns emerged from her head and her eyes still glowed. Kohaku transformed as well as they drifted along the air together intertwining their bodies in a spiral form together in the light of the moon.

The two star crossed lovers flew threw the sky never to be split apart ever again.


End file.
